VUELVE A CASA
by Lenore4L
Summary: En el Londres de 1977 todo se reducía a mohícanos, botas Dr. Martens y el clamor de una juventud desencatada. En este mismo Londres Berwald conoció a Tino; el muchacho al que veinte años después recordaría y a base de fragmentos de memoria, volvería a intentar encontrar de nuevo. OneShot.


VUELVE A CASA

Hampstead. Londres Inglaterra 1998

Berwald Oxenstierna tenía todo lo que un hombre de 41 años de clase media-alta podría desear en esa etapa de su vida: Un puesto estable en una, internacionalmente, reconocida firma de arquitectos, una casa propia ubicada en uno de los mas exclusivos barrios de Londres, una preciosa esposa, paciente, amable, cariñosa y con un cierto aire elegante que siempre robaba las miradas en las fiestas de fin de año de la firma y que por si fuera poco, le había dado también un hijo, Peter, que adoraba mas que a su vida. Junto con ello tenía un auto modesto pero del año y para completar el pintoresco cuadro, una juguetona perrita blanca que ultimamente aparecía en todas las fotos familiares que se presumian en la salita de estar.

Berwald no tenía nada de lo que quejarse, lo sabía y era feliz en esa vida cómoda que se había forjado con los años, además de que realmente no pensaba mucho en ello; era el tipo de hombre que cada mañana al despertarse y ver a su esposa a un lado de él y escuchar los pasitos traviesos de su hijo acechando en el pasillo, se sentía agradecido con lo que tenía.

No era especialmente expresivo, se le daba fatal el comunicarse pero su familia estaba consciente con cuanta devoción trabajaba para ellos y como sería capaz hasta de lo imposible por verlos felices y sanos.

Es por eso que en una mañana de invierno en el despacho de su casa, sentado frente al restirador, nada perturbaba sus pensamientos, y todo lo contrario, aspiraba el aroma del café que estaba en la mesa vecina mientras veía los copos de nieve acumularse lentamente en el alfeizar de la ventana al tiempo que corregía unos planos de su ultimo proyecto; un chalet a las afueras del campo para una pareja de retirados.

Sus libros de consulta y la montaña de album de fotografías de varias partes del mundo se apilaban también en su escritorio como referencias para su trabajo. En el despacho se respiraba la tranquilidad que solo un hogar estable, cálido y feliz puede brindar.

Berwald se acomodó los lentes mientras jugaba con sus escuadras al momento en que alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta e indicó que pasara de manera cortante.

-Cariño, acaban de llamar de la escuela de Peter- dijo la voz siempre dulce de su esposa, Berwald se giró en el banquillo y miró a la guapa mujer madura que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con una ligera nota de reproche.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el hombre con la voz mas baja que pudo intentando siempre hablar para sus adentros porque si algo detestaba en él, era el grosor de su voz.

La mujer suspiró y se acercó hasta su esposo.

-Volvió a tener otra pelea en el salón de clases. Es la tercera vez que me citan, creo que es hora de que intervengas- respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada a Berwald que sabía lo que eso significaba. Su mujer muchas veces solía mirarlo con esos ojos que siempre esperaban algo de él, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas como esa, en las que por fin tenía que tomar un papel mas severo como cabeza de la familia.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo a la escuela?- preguntó él mas como una pregunta retórica y ella sonrió poniéndole las manos en los hombros y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente como era su costumbre ya que solo raras veces se daban demostraciones físicas de afecto, por timidez o por carácter.

-Sería fabuloso que lo hicieras- le dijo con su sonrisa tranquilizadora y dándose la media vuelta para salir.

Berwald miró el reloj, no faltaba mucho para que acabaran las clases de Peter por lo que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Le dió los ultimos tragos a su café y dejando pausado su trabajo fue por su abrigo, la bufanda y las llaves del auto.

Afuera hacía frío pero para él era soportable, haber nacido y críado casi toda la primera mitad de su vida en Suecia lo habían hecho resistente a las bajas temperaturas, cosa que su esposa detestaba, pero a él nunca le había molestado, le gustaba el frío de una manera extraña... le gustaba la sensación de nostalgia que traía con él.

Disfrutó de la brisa invernal unos minutos mas antes de subir al auto y marchar camino al colegio de Peter, un instituto privado en donde todavía se respetaban de manera estricta las viejas tradiciones y al que Peter no terminaba de acoplarse. No tenía amigos y con todos acababa pelando a pesar de que en casa era un chico tan bien portado (a veces), no era malo ni cruel e incluso se podría decir que era cariñoso, lo que hacia que fuera mas difícil entender el porqué de su conducta en clase.

Pensando en estas cosas, Berwald llegó al colegio y se detuvo unos segundos a admirar la fachada del edificio que se conservaba desde hacía siglos. Una brevísima sonrisa le apareció en el rostro por unos segundos antes de decidirse a entrar.

Conocía esa expresión. Las mejillas infladas como un globo, la cara roja y los ojos hinchados por estar aguantándose el llanto. Traía el cabello hecho un desorden junto con el uniforme de estilo marinero que estaba sucio y desarreglado. Peter no se atrevió a ver a su padre y en cambio clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

Berwald sin embargo se sentó a a un lado del niño y le puso la pesada mano en la cabeza.

-Mamá y yo estamos muy decepcionados, dijiste que no volverías a hacerlo- le dijo intentando bajar la voz pero Peter se mantuvo en silencio sin decir nada y solo agachando todavía mas la cabeza bajo el peso de la enorme mano de su padre.

Desde la oficina una voz les pidió que entraran, era el profesor encargado de la clase de Peter.

El niño frunció todavía mas el entrecejo pero se levantó con valentía para entrar a la oficina, Berwald le siguió unos pasos detrás y escuchó el crujir del cuero del sillón del maestro que los esperaba tras el escritorio.

-Tomen asiento por favor- dijo el profesor y así lo hicieron ambos.

-Soy el profesor Kirkland, es un gusto conocerlo señor Oxenstierna aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias- se presentó el maestro extendiendo su mano y Berwald correspondió el gesto estirándo la mano sin embargo cuando alzó la vista para ver el rostro de la otra persona, una corriente de aire gélido le golpeó desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la raíz del cabello.

Frente a él, en una versión madura y mucho mejor vestida, estaba un pedazo de su pasado.

Cabello rubio cenizo alborotado, un par de gruesas y cómicas cejas, el gesto altivo y orgulloso que el tiempo solo terminó de endurecer, y luego estaban ese par de ojos verdes que seguían exactamente iguales: salvajes e intimidantes, indomables en su fuero interno.

Berwald vio esos ojos mientras estrechaba aquella mano y era transportado a 1977.

-Arthur- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta a lo que el maestro pareció contrariado y soltó la mano del otro de inmediato.

-Eh si, supongo que Peter le ha hablado de mi- dijo el maestro Kirkland volteando a ver al niño que desvió de manera violenta el rostro.

-¿Eres maestro de Peter?- preguntaba sorprendido y anonadado Berwald a lo que Arthur solo pudo asentir.

-Así es, lo acabo de decir- repitió el rubio. Su voz cuando estaba irritado no había cambiado tampoco, volvía a hablar entre dientes y entrecerraba los ojos en un ademán que daba a entender que quería matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

-En fin, señor Oxenstierna, lo cité aquí para hablar de la situación de su hijo con respecto a su conducta en clase. No logra adaptarse a las reglas del colegio, se le ha atrapado varias veces en riñas con sus compañeros e incluso con chicos de grados superiores, además de que presenta un claro rechazo a todo tipo de autoridad- agregó Arthur volteando a ver a Peter como si quisiera perforarlo con la mirada aunque junto con ello, Berwald dejó escapar una risa corta que solo hizo que tanto el profesor Kirkland como Peter voltearan a verlo.

-Perdón. Es solo que es gracioso escuchar eso precisamente de ti, Arthur- se justificó Berwald.

-¿Disculpe?- cuestionó Arthur una vez mas frunciendo el seño empezando a preguntarse porque ese hombre seguía tuteándolo y actuando con tanta familiaridad con él.

-Ah, perdón, no es nada. Retomando a Peter, hablaremos con él- dijo Berwald carraspeando y recuperando su perfil serio que terminaba por ser mas bien un gesto sumamente intimidante.

-Creo que deberían tomar medidas disciplinarias mas estrictas que una "charla". Peter está en peligro de ser expulsado si se presenta otro incidente de esta naturaleza, hice todo lo posible para que el director no tomara medidas al respecto por lo que le ruego intenten resolver esta situación- decía Arthur echando su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sillón y enlazando sus dedos con un gesto solemne que desencajó un poco a Berwald.

La charla seguía pero Berwald dificilmente atendía a lo que el otro rubio le decía, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí y solo escuchaba algunas palabras sueltas, estaba mas ocupado en examinar el rostro del profesor y como es que los años lo habían cambiado.

Arthur miraba todavía a Peter, se le notaba algo cansado y Berwald todavía sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento de regresión no pudo evitar seguir examinándo al hombre tras el escritorio, que entre todo ese disfraz de adulto ejemplar no lograba esconder en lo absoluto su verdadera naturaleza que chispeaba en sus ojos verdes. Parecía como si Arthur quisiera decirle algo a Peter pero se contenía y Peter no caía en la cuenta de ello y seguía enfurruñado.

-Prometo que así será- respondió finalmente Berwald y con esto dicho Arthur los despidió (por no decir que de la manera mas sutil los corrió de su oficina).

Tanto padre como hijo se tomaron de la mano para salir de la oficina y Berwald rompió el silencio.

-¿El profesor Kirkland es un buen maestro?- preguntó a lo que Peter agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Claro que no! Está loco, una vez lo escuché decir que de ser por él, volverían los castigos físicos. Tiene algo contra mi, siempre está regañándome y llamándome _punk_ o _hooligan_. No sé que tiene en contra mia además de que siempre dice "si yo hubiera tenido las mismas oportunidades que tú..." y bla bla bla, no lo soporto- se quejaba amargamente Peter cuando de pronto sintió el jalón de la mano de su padre que se había quedado varias pasos detrás mientras que él había seguido caminando.

-¿Papá?- le llamó pero Berwald solo atinó a apretarle ligeramente la mano.

-Espera un momento aquí, ya vuelvo- y Berwald regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la oficina del profesor, llamó a la puerta aunque sin esperar respuesta entró.

Arthur se servía una taza de té y miró con extrañeza al otro hombre.

-¿Olvidó algo?- preguntó Arthur que solo quería volver a su té. Ya era suficiente lidiar con niños como para tener que invertir horas extras en sus insoportables padres.

-Si, perdón si es algo rudo de mi parte pero nos conocemos de mucho antes. Eres Arthur Kirkland, de Brixton- al decir esto pudo ver el cambio inmediato en el rostro del maestro.

La expresión cansada y de fastidio se transformó de inmediato, retomando por unos segundos el claro retrato del veinteañero violento que dejó con agresividad la taza sobre la mesa amenazando casi con romperla.

-Hace años que no me paro por Brixton ¿Quién es usted exactamente y cómo es que nos conocemos?- le preguntó, el acento también había cambiado. Golpeado e intentando no dejar salir el argot del viejo barrio.

Hacía mas de diez años que Berwald no sentía ese escalofrío tan penetrante, o la necesidad de retroceder un paso ante alguien, sin embargo tragó saliva para intentar responder.

-Para ser exacto, nunca hablamos directamente pero yo te conocí cuando frecuentabas King´s Road y el Camden, eras popular entre la _gente _de ahí- decía Berwald notando que Arthur parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia así que se apuró en seguir hablando.

-¿Recuerdas a esos chicos con los que siempre estabas en aquel tiempo? Me refiero a Lukas y Vladimir- dijo Berwald y Arthur sufrió otro cambio, como si de pronto sintiera el peso de los años y tuviera que recargarse en el escritorio gracias al cansancio.

-El Magic Trio... por supuesto que los recuerdo, imposible olvidar a esos rufianes- respondió Arthur y con mas amabilidad volvía a dirigirse a Berwald.

-¿Eras amigo suyo? No te recuerdo en absoluto-

-Solo llegué a tener trato con Lukas y con...- a Berwald se le escapó la voz justo en el momento en que estaba por pronunciar el otro nombre, se quedó mudo puesto que su garganta se negó rotundamente a producir algún otro sonido, como si aquella fuera una palabra prohibida.

Lo intentó de nuevo pero en su lugar solo apareció un silbido y su pecho se estrechó dolorosamente por lo que desistió y solo carraspeó forzadamente.

-Lukas es a quien conocí por un amigo en común- terminó por decir Berwald.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tenía ese grupito de amigos nórdicos cuando no estaba con nosotros. Que recuerdos, no creí que volvería a escuchar esos nombres nunca mas- comentó Arthur cruzándose de brazos y con una extraña media sonrisa en un rostro.

-¿Ya no estás en contacto con ellos?- preguntó Berwald ligeramente esperanzado volviendo a sentir su corazón encogerse.

-Por supuesto que no, después de...- Arthur se cortó de inmediato y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-Han pasado tantos años, nuestra decada se terminó y al final solo nos quedaron los tatuajes y las cicatrices, nada mas. No había razón para seguir juntos- Arthur volvió a suspirar y su voz regresó a ese acento academico y aburrido. Berwald creyó ver desvanecerse algo en los ojos verdes pero ese brillo rebelde se aferraba.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos reflexionaron brevemente sobre sus viejas vidas; fue el sueco quien decidió terminar con ello y despedirse.

-Perdón por haber traído a colación un tema así. Gracias por hacerte cargo de Peter, intentaré encontrar una solución para su problema de conducta- dijo Berwald a lo que Arthur sencillamente asintió con la cabeza mientras el mas alto de los dos se despedía rápidamente y se dirigía a la salida.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú aun hablas con ellos, Lukas y sus amigos?- preguntó Arthur cuando Berwald ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

El nórdico no volteó de inmediato, se detuvo unos segundos y negó también con la cabeza pero sin decir nada, Arthur murmuró un "ya veo" entre dientes y volvieron a despedirse.

¿Qué era aquello? De pronto el aire se sentía mas frío y se le colaba a los pulmones haciendo que el pecho le doliera en cada bocanada. Berwald sentía que su cabeza era abrumada por recuerdos que llegaban como relampagueos y le hacian tambalear, el piso bajo sus pies se movía violentamente al tiempo que las memorias se arremolinaban. Parpadeaba y cada que cerraba los ojos veía siempre el mismo rostro con una sonrisa ausente, los ojos achocolatados de niño y la figura pequeña de espalda angosta pero la prescencia siempre triste e inconforme.

-¿Papá?- la voz de Peter y el tacto de la mano pequeña al tomar la suya lo sacó del trance haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Ya podemos ir a casa, tengo hambre?- preguntó el niño dándole pequeños jalones, Berwald estaba a punto de decir que si pero se detuvo y volteó a ver al niño que columpiaba su mano enlazada con la de su padre.

-Hay un lugar al que quiero pasar antes- dijo Berwald de manera cortante.

Subieron al auto sin decirse nada, Peter pensaba que su padre estaba mas callado de lo normal por que estaba enfadado con él y su mala conducta, sin embargo Berwald solo estaba enfrascado en algo que distaba mucho de la reciente situación de su hijo.

Conducía llegando al norte de Londres. No frecuentaba mucho aquella parte, en general prefería su casa algo aislada en aquel suburbio de clase alta antes que tener que lidiar con el tráfico y el ruido, aunque en su juventud explorar cada rincón de la ciudad era tan solo parte de la rutina.

Peter iba dormitando en el asiento trasero cuando iban acercándose a Camden, el mercadillo que antes era el nido de punks y contracultura, ahora era, tristemente, solo otra parada turísitica, el seno de la nueva cultura _rave _de la que no entendía nada.

Berwald apretó las manos en el volante del auto y se detuvo en una esquina, sin atreverse a salir fijó sus ojos en cada rincón y tienda ¡Cuánto había cambiado el lugar!

Negocios, kioscos y todo tipo de tienda de prendas y accesorios se amontonaban, vendiendo conjuntos que ya a nadie le interesaba utilizar. Tuvo que respirar muy hondo al reconocer ciertos edificios, grietas en ellos o fachadas que habían sufrido una mínima modificación.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo esperando de alguna manera encontrar rostros conocidos encarnados entre las piedras de los edificios que aun enterrados bajo la mercancía hecha de manera industrial y menos artesanal, seguían contando historias de todos sus habitantes.

Al final se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta; la brisa gélida volvia a darle la bienvenida y justo donde estaba estacionado pudo ver de lejos el canal que atravesaba la calle. El corazón se le detuvo por una milésima de segundo cuando reconoció en el instante la esquina exacta donde vio por primera vez al gran amor de su juventud.

Septiembre de 1977, el final del verano porque toda historia de amor debe tener comienzo en el verano.

El Berwald de entonces contaba con 20 años y recién llegaba de Suecia a Londres ganador de una beca en la facultad de arquitectura. Había tenido que despedirse de toda su familia, intentar acostumbrarse a un país nuevo que en esos momentos estaba en plena depresión económica, tenía que aprender a socializar cuando esto se le daba especialmente fatal, tenía que mejorar su inglés y de serle posible, eliminar por completo su recio acento sueco aunque esto ultimo parecía ser la tarea mas díficil de todas las anteriores.

Cuando apenas hubo llegado pasaba mucho tiempo en la universidad, el campus era tan grande que siempre le faltaba tiempo para explorarlo todo, y aunque quería salir a conocer la ciudad, su falta de experiencia en el país extranjero no le permitían armarse aun del valor suficiente para ir en su expedición, razón por la cual, callado y reservado se limitaba a deambular por la facultad, con sus enormes lentes de grueso armazón y la ropa que lucía tan pasada de moda.

Cuando todos iban al ultimo grito de las revistas de moda, él seguía reservándose las camisas cuadriculadas de franela y los pantalones de gabardina pulcramente planchado; a pesar de su imponente altura y rostro de facciones angulosas y duras, procuraba pasar lo mas despaercibido posible, cosa que por supuesto no logró cuando a la primera semana ya tenía a alguien siguiéndole los pasos.

-Ey, tú ¡Oye tú!- alguien le gritaba desde sus espaldas pero Berwald prefería apurar el paso ya que la parte en la que tenia que socializar era la que mas le aterraba.

-¡Berwald, eres Berwald Oxenstierna, te reconozco!- decía de nuevo el muchacho insistente dándole alcance y tomándolo por el hombro, sin mas remedio Berwald tuvo que detenerse y voltear a verlo.

Cosa inusual es que el joven frente a él era casi de su misma estatura, solo por unos centimetros mas bajo. Tenía chispeantes ojos azules y cabello rubio, y justo como Berwald también lucía una pinta de ñoño que solo se acentuaba todavía mas por la cantitdad de libros que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-Por fin te alcancé, solo quería presentarme ante el ganador de la beca ¿Sabes lo peleada que estaba? Los mejores de cada escuela se mataron por ella, me incluyo por supuesto- decía acaloradamente el joven pero Berwald se limitaba a guardar silencio.

-Ah, por cierto, mi nombres es Mathias Kohler, soy el segundo mejor promedio de toda la facultad de arquitectura- se presentó extendiendo su mano a lo que con algo de inseguridad Berwald también la estrechó sintiendo entonces la fuerza innecesaria que ese chico Mathias ponía en el apretón.

-Acabo de decir que soy el segundo mejor promedio pero dentro de poco voy a ser el número uno porque te voy a quitar ese título, Berwald- dijo con una sonrisa fresca como toda su personalidad logrando que Berwald en el instante sintiera cierta aprehensión por el muchacho que echaba a reír de manera estrenduosa.

-¡Pero no lo tomes a mal, hombre! En realidad soy tu admirador, vi el proyecto con el que ganaste el concurso de la beca, el diseño y resolución fue sorprendente, muy bien estudiado- le alagaba Mathias hablando sin parar empezando a caminar junto con Berwald que no encontraba manera de como escapar de ese chico parlanchín.

-Vienes de Suecia ¿Cierto? Tenemos algo en común, mis padres también son del norte, de Dinamarca para ser exactos, así que ambos tenemos sangre nórdica, curioso ¿No crees? Podremos ser excelentes rivales- seguía hablando el muchacho y de hecho no paró de hacerlo durante toda la hora siguiente.

En ese primer encuentro Berwald no recordaba haber dicho palabra alguna, era Mathias quien hablaba como si alguien le hubiera dado cuerda. Tenía un tema y comentario para todo y solo por mero respeto, el sueco le dejaba seguir hablando mientras recorrían los pasillos de la escuela.

Sin estar seguro de cómo, Mathias había acordado en sacarlo a explorar Londres, no le había dado tiempo a Berwald de negarse, simple y sencillamente dio por sentada su compañía para el día siguiente a su tour por la ciudad prometiéndole llevarlo a los callejones que solo los locales podrían conocer.

Tal vez no sería tan malo, después de todo había estado buscando un momento para ir a la calle y conocer, aunque fuera con alguien como Mathias; se preguntaba si le daría tiempo de siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos mientras iban por Londres.

Si algo había que reconocerle al muchacho de ascendencia danesa, era que siempre cumplía con su palabra y justo después de la ultima clase que ambos compartían, no le dio tiempo a nada y se lo llevó fuera de la escuela.

Ambos todavía llevaban sus libros bajo el brazo y Mathias hacía de guía; de él brotaba una confianza que parecía hacerlo inmune a las burlas de algunos compañeros, ya que después de todo no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran un par de cerebritos que solo vivían para la escuela mientras el resto intentaba exprimir en lo posible su juventud.

Berwald estaba acostumbrado, toda la vida había sido un ratón de biblioteca que apenas y hablaba, pero Mathias por su parte parecía muy orgulloso de ir con libros gruesísimos y hablar con varios tecnisísmos mientras seguía su rumbo lejos del resto de alumnos promedio.

-Comenzaremos por el norte y a partir de ahí empezaremos a movernos- decía Mathias emocionado por la idea.

Subieron al autobús y dieron comienzo al recorrido, por primera vez en todo ese rato Mathias guardó silencio ya que ambos estaban sumergidos en el paisaje urbano que Londres les regalaba.

Berwald tenía una relación especial con las calles, siempre las miraba con ojos críticos; incluso en su pequeño pueblo en Suecia, gustaba de dar larguísimos paseos obervándolo todo; ahora en Londres hacía lo mismo intentando deborar cada esquina con sus ojos.

Cuarenta minutos después bajaban del autobús y caminaban, Mathias dirigía y de vez en cuando le hacía señalaciones y comentarios sobre cada lugar de Camden que no daba la impresión de tener nada extraordinariamente sobresaliente hasta que, como si alquien le hubiera dado golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención, Berwald volteó a su derecha y se quedó parado en la esquina viendo como casi al final de la calle en letras gigantes se leía Camden Lock que podría ser la entrada a algún tipo de mercadillo callejero.

-¿Qué hay por ahí?- preguntó Berwald abriendo por fin la boca haciendo que Mathias retrocediera un par de pasos para ver el lugar que el otro señalaba.

-Oh... no es lugar para nosotros, es mejor que no nos acerquemos- advirtió Mathias y su tono se ensombreció ligeramente, aun con ello Berwald decidió no hacerle caso y caminó en dirección del mercadillo.

A medida que se acercaba el jolgorio se hacía mas presente, de la calle veía gente que portaba estilos de lo mas estrafalarios. Dandys y chicos con altas plataformas al estilo _glam rock_, prendas personalizadas con parches y pintadas a mano, firmadas por sus propios autores, músicos en las banquetas y gente tratando de vender sus propias prendas y accesorios artesanales. Ríos de personas que iban y venían, muchas de ellas con unas pintas que se atrevía a decir, eran casi peligrosas.

Chaquetas de cuero negro, estoperoles y pinchos por doquier, botas de trabajo junto con pantalones de tela escosesa, cabellos multicolor y cabezas afeitadas, tatuajes, cadenas y miradas que se posaban sobre él con una pesadez tremenda, que le gritaban que él no pertenecía ahí.

Entre el ruido y el olor a cerveza que salía de la hilera de pubs, Berwald se sentía haber atravesado otro mundo, acentos de muchos tipos se entremezclaban en las conversaciones y a veces pedazos de canciones que sonaban en algún puesto cercano. Por primera vez dejaba de ver a los edificios y empezaba a ver a la gente que tenía enfrente y que en su andar parecían estar desafiándole.

Calzado, accesorios y el mismo porte era un reto andante a la siempre elegante y sobría cultura británica; era intimidante, terriblemente intimidante ver esas suelas de caucho en los zapatos; el duro cuero y charol de los cinturones y chalecos ¿Quién era esa gente? En su mayoría punks que se reían mientras se pasaban un cigarrilo o una botella de Jack Daniels entre ellos a plena luz del día.

Perdido en todo ese caótico paisaje, Berwald seguía la dirección del canal que separaba en dos la calle, adentrándose un poco mas de lo que debería pero todavía mirando a todos lados como el paisaje iba cambiando ligeramente, o al menos el flujo de gente era menor al igual que la cantidad de locales alrededor.

Hacía rato que había perdido a Mathias pero ya poco le importaba viendo los arcos que flanqueaban el canal y en donde estaban sentados un grupo de muchachos, todos punks, algunos incluso sentados sobre los barcos de pasajeros con aire desinteresado. Algunos de ellos se reían a carcajadas y se amenazaban con tirarse al agua, los demás solo observaban. Eran todos muy jovenes, tanto que ni siquiera el disfraz de rebeldes les ayudaba a ocultar su juventud.

Se quedó embobado viéndolos desde arriba en el puente, en el momento justo en que grupo que también parecían ser del mismo clan pasó a su lado, notando como el rubio desentonaba por completo ahí, decidieron hacerle una maldad y de un agresivo manotazo que fue mas un golpe, le tiraron los libros, algunas de sus notas volaron y aterrizaron en el canal, pero otros mas lograron salvarse cayendo todavía en tierra.

Los malandrines se rieron a carcajadas al ver su cara espantada, Berwald se apresuró entonces a bajar las escaleras e ir a salvar sus libros pero ya otros se le habían adelantado; el grupo de punks que había visto antes tomaban sus libros y los hojeaban con un cariz de repulsa en la mirada.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta ellos el ambiente que lo había envuelto en el mercadillo se había esfumado por completo, una sensación de pura hostilidad se hizo presente cuando estuvo frente a frente con los punks que vistos así de cerca eran por mucho mas intimidantes.

En su mayoría usaban mohicanos pintados de colores extravagantes que los hacían ver mas altos de lo que realmente eran y arracadas en casi todo el cartilago de la oreja, otros mas osados lucían tatuajes de calaveras y serpientes en el craneo.

-Po... podrían devolverlos, por favor- dijo Berwald en voz muy baja y entre dientes, sin poder disimular en absoluto su acento.

Los chicos voltearon a verlo apenas alzando los ojos por encima de los libros y cuadernos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó uno de ellos de una manera golpeada y arrogante.

Berwald tragó saliva procurando mirar a todos lados sin poder tomar el valor suficiente para hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

-¡Te pregunté algo!- rugió el tipo del mohicano y sus acompañantes se rieron al ver al intruso dar un brinco mal disimulado al escuchar la orden.

-Devuélvelos, por favor- repitió Berwald carraspenado y todavía viendo al piso la fila de botas Dr. Martens de múltiples colores y los pantalones entubados de tartán escoses diblados hasta arriba del tobillo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso alguien le entendió algo a este tipo? ¡Es un sucio irlandés o cómo es que habla como si tuviera el pene de alguien atorado en la boca!- exclamó de nuevo el tipo arrojando el libro que tenía entre las manos a alguna otra persona que lo atrapó en el aire.

-N... no soy irlandés- murmuró Berwald viendo como ese par de botas se acercaban amenazantes a él.

-Grandulón, vas a tener que hablar mejor porque no entiendo tu jodido acento irlandés- le seguía provocando el otro a medida que se iba acercando a Berwald

-¡No soy irlandés!- alzó la voz Berwald intentando vocalizar sus palabaras lo mejor posible, en cambio su voz salió mas gruesa y potente de lo que hubiera querido y dejó a todos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que a los alumnos modelo les cortaban los testiculos apenas entraban a la universidad, ya sabes, para lograr encajar en su sistema- una voz monocorde y gélida fue quien habló.

A pesar de la intención cómica en su comentario, aquello sonó mas bien como una crítica mordaz. Berwald con la cara roja por aquel comentario se atrevió a alzar el rostro solo para encontrarse con una cara pálida de ojos azul claro, glaciales e inexpresivos.

Cabello de un rubio descolorido que adornaba con una cruz católica al revés, posiblemente un claro símbolo anti religioso. Llevaba la misma pinta que el resto: botas, pantalones a cuadros, chaleco y remaches, estorperoles y cadenas colgando por todos lados. Era mucho mas bajo que él, pero su prescencia llenaba el lugar.

-Alumno de la facultad de arquitectura...- dijo leyendo el lomo del libro que sostenía.

-¿Has venido a apreciar nuestro paisaje urbano? Calles orinadas y complejos departamentales que a duras penas sostienen familias de ocho integrantes ¡Bienvenido a Londres, Dios salve a la reina y a los conservadores!- decía el chico, arrastrando la voz todavía mas y acortando las palabras creando así un argot y una forma de hablar tan ruda que a Berwald se le hizo dificil entender del todo lo que decía.

-Di algo, universitario ¿O ya se te olvidó como usar ese vocerrón?- le preguntó el otro, o mas bien le demandó, alzando la mano en un claro gesto de amenaza, Berwald se hizo hacía atrás en el instante y se encogió ligeramente para burla del resto que volvió a explotar en carcajadas desdeñosas.

-Lo vas a hacer llorar- una voz mas suave intervino y Berwald volteó a ver quien podría tener un tono amable en medio de esos potenciales delincuentes.

¿Cómo pudo con el curso de los años reprimir esa primera impresión? ¿De qué macabra manera actúa el tiempo sobre nuestros recuerdos que entierra lo que en un principio nos arrebató el aliento? ¿O era tan solo el efecto de su juventud e inexperiencia lo que hizo que aquella primera vista le dejara tan fuerte impresión?

Uno de los chicos sentado sobre el bote, su postura relajada y los pies colgando casi tocando el agua, su ropa seguía el mismo estilo, uniformado como todos ellos, chaleco desgastado y una camiseta a la que prácticamente había arrancado las mangas y dejaba al descubierto unos delgaduchos brazos, pero a pesar del aspecto salvaje su voz era suave y amable.

Se sonreía con un dejo de inocencia infantil, traviesa incluso. Sus facciones todavía redondeadas, inmunes al afilado cincel de la adultez, seguía conservando esa sombra aniñada, cabello rubio que le caía en la frente y ojos... esos enormes ojos castaños.

Parpadeó y el corazón se le detuvo a Berwald. La mirada del chico que se posaba en esos ojazos desentonaba por completo con sus rasgos de niño. Una mirada ausente, una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios, inconforme y un poco amarga.

¡Vaya contraste! Entre esa carita pero las expresiones de alguien que ya no puede esperar nada de lo que lo rodea, ya no había expectativa, ya no cabía la posibilidad de asombrarse... solo ahí... existiendo, ojos que miraban su propia existencia sin sentido y que usaban de marco aquel rostro demasiado joven para su corazón.

-¡Lukas, dejálo en paz!- una orden mas resonó y para esa hora del día Berwald ya conocía muy bien de quien venía porque ese alguien no había dejado de parlotear por horas.

Berwald junto con todos los demás voltearon al puente en donde estaba Mathias enojado. refunfuñando bajó hasta el canal y el joven con la cruz en el cabello se mantuvo impasible siguiendo con la mirada a Mathias que llegó corriendo hasta él y sin miramientos le arrebató el libro de las manos y recogió los pocos papeles salvables del piso.

De inmediato Berwald hizo lo mismo recogiendo un cuaderno que se encontraba cerca del muchacho de ojos castaños; este lo vio agacharse y tomar el cuaderno y no se molestó en ayudarle, al contrario, lo veía desde arriba recogiendo torpemente sus cosas.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dijo Mathias a Berwald casi en un susurro jalándolo del brazo para alejarlo de ahí.

-Fue un gusto conocer a tu novio- el rubio de ojos azules y broche fue quien habló y Mathias se volteó todavía mas enojado.

-¡Madura de una vez, Lukas!- espetó en respuesta Mathias.

-Lo consideraré. Adiós _Dinamarca_\- respondió el que evidentemente era Lukas.

-Hasta luego, _Din-_ también se despidió el rubio del bote con sus misma voz suave y amable.

-Adiós _Fin-_ dijo entre dientes Mathias subiendo la escalera y llevando casi a rastras a Berwald que repetidamente volteaba a ver a los punks en el canal que volvían a sus asuntos con sus cigarrillos y botellas de whisky.

-Los conoces- dijo Berwald aun presa del agarre de Mathias.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ellos- dictaminó Mathias.

-¡Pero los conoces! ¿Son tus amigos?- preguntaba el sueco casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo del otro que sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ya no lo somos y te lo digo en serio, no son buena compañía- volvió a ordenar Mathias al tiempo que su respiración se volvía pesada y Berwald regresaba su mirada al canal en donde todavía se alcanzaba a ver al chico que capturó su atención y este, sorprendentemente le respondía la mirada, con esa sonrisa ajena a todo lo que nunca pudo cambiar.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando Peter y Berwald regresaron a casa, el sol ya se había metido y su esposa los esperaba en la puerta de la casa algo preocupada. Peter corrió adentro arrojando su mochila en el recibidor y estaba a punto de ir escaleras arriba.

-¡Recoge esto jovencito, y no creas que estás a salvo por lo que pasó hoy!- le regañó su madre y el niño regresó sobre sus pasos tomando de mala gana la mochila evitando la caricia que su madre intentó darle sabiendo que solo era el preambulo a un larguísimo sermón.

-¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? Estaba preocupada- dijo la mujer tomando el abrigo y la bufanda de su esposo, él sencillamente sacudió la cabeza.

La cena fue tan incómoda como se podía esperar, Peter picoteaba de mal humor su comida haciendo rechinar los cubiertos contra los platos a propósito para no escuchar la larga reprimenda de su madre y las cortantes intervenciones de su padre que estaba extrañamente distraído.

Mientras su mamá hablaba Peter podía notar como su papá se le quedaba viendo aunque no con ese gesto severo de cada vez que hacía algo malo, era algo distinto, era como si mirara una vieja fotografía o algo parecido.

Al final, Peter en un berrinche se levantó de la mesa y excusándose se retiró a su cuarto no sin antes hacer un escándalo al subir las escaleras golpeando fuertemente los pies contra los escalones.

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto antes de que lo expulsen de la escuela- murmuró su mujer dándole un trago largo a su copa de vino. Berwald seguía distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-Dime ¿Alguna vez te conté de mis años en la universidad?- preguntó Berwald de la nada y sin que viniera al caso, su mujer pareció extrañada así que se encogió de hombros.

-Solo unas pocas cosas, nunca has sido del tipo que habla mucho de sí mismo- respondió ella suspirando y recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Berwald volteó a verla notando cuan diferente era de _él._

Ella con un eterno aire elegante y de clase alta, normal puesto que venía de una buena cuna. Hablaba siempre de forma fluída procurando hacerse entender sin tener que alzar la voz. Ojos azules cristalinos, labios rojos, esbelta a pesar de los años y un hijo después.

Se notaba a kilometros su posición social, en su discreta joyería se adivinaba el refinado buen gusto, en su manera de expresarse, sus años de educación. Su rostro juvenil denotaba el hecho de que nunca había carecido de nada, no sabía mas que de tristezas y pesares mundanos.

-¿Porqué nunca lo hice?- preguntó Berwald en voz baja aunque mas para sí mismo.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi. Siemrpe fuiste un misterio aunque siendo sincera eso fue lo que me atrajo de tí- confesó su mujer con una sonrisa pero él no pudo corresponder y volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

¿Porqué nunca dijo nada sobre su verdadero primer amor?

Dio la hora de dormir, Peter se había quedado dormido con el estómago casi vacio, y su esposa se había adelantado a la cama no sin antes recordarle que tenían que pensar en una manera de solucionar la situación del niño. Berwald prefirió quedarse en su despacho, demasiado inquieto para ir a la cama y pretender que el encuentro con Arthur no le había removido todo.

Los recuerdos seguían llegándole como un torrente, uno tras otro y sin poder aguantarlo mas se levantó y rebuscó en su librero, entre los cajones que guardaban archivos y de ser posible algunas cosas de sus tiempos de estudiante.

Diplomas, certificados, reconocimientos, revolvió todo y dio con el anuario de la universidad donde tenía las fotos de su generación así que se dedicó a hojearla sin tomarle demasiado interés a las fotos de esa gente con la que nunca congenió realmente o al menos así fue hasta que llegó a la foto de Mathias Kohler, que aparecía con una sonrisa grande y arrogante, su sello característico.

Siempre fue un chico sobresaliente, entre ambos pasaron muchos años de carrera y especialidad compitiendo por el puesto número uno hasta que una vez mas el tiempo y las obligaciones de la vida real hicieron de las suyas y los separaron.

Vio la fotografía y siguió hojeando el anuario hasta que de entre las páginas cayeron unas hojas amarillentas, al recogerlas tardó un poco en reconocer bocetos hechos a carboncillo que llevaban su propia firma y la misma fecha: 1977.

Edificios de King´s Road, una replica a mano y algo burda de Oxford Street, Camdem Town, tenía en una de ellas dibujada a mano alzada la fachada de The Roxy, aquel antrillo donde algunas bandas estruendosas llegaban a presentarse.

Los dibujos eran un testimonio honesto de su juventud, aun mejor que las fotografías, eran los trazos de su propio puño que traducían lo que sus ojos interpretaban. Calles que contaban historias, edificios que albergaban sus vivencias mas importantes y que definirían mas adelante la huella distintiva en su trabajo como arquitecto.

Repasó las hojas y fue a dar incluso con paisajes rurales. Una estación de tren, vías ferroviarias que se extendían hasta quien sabe donde, todos esos dibujados en el mismo día y recordaba tan bien ese día. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver el perfil de la persona que lo había acompañado en aquella cortísima aventura; podía delinear con precisión en su mente el perfil que miraba por la ventanilla del autobús con la barbilla recargada en una de sus rodillas.

Dejó los dibujos en el escritorio y se quitó los lentes cuestionándose hasta altas horas de la noche qué es lo que había pasado en esos años y cual había sido la razón por la cual había terminado en esa vida cómoda y podria decir que incluso feliz (puesto que no había algo que lo hiciera necesariamente infeliz) pero sin _él_.

En plena madrugada cuando el frío empezaba a colarse a su despacho volvió a guardar el anuario y el resto de las cosas a excepción de los dibujos que puso en su cajón sin el valor para volver a dejarlos en el olvido.

La mañana siguiente era Sábado, el despertador igualmente sonó a las siete de la mañana pero él no había podido conciliar el sueño del todo así que con torpeza apagó la alarma y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer que tan solo se removió en la cama.

Cumplió con todo su ritual matutino, y se preparó un desayuno ligero pensando que esa mañana la dedicaría a encontrar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas de la noche anterior.

Pensando en esto los pasos de Peter lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. El niño bajaba todavía en pijama y medio adormilado.

-Buenos días- murmuró el niño bostezando

-Buenos días. Es temprano para que estés levantado en Sábado- dijo Berwald sirviéndole un vaso de leche con chocolate al chico que luchaba por no caer dormido.

-Te escuché cuando te levantaste ¿Vas a trabajar?- preguntó el niño tomando asiento agradeciendo el vaso

-No, solo saldré un rato-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- saltó de inmediato el chiquillo a lo que Berwald lo miró con desaprovación.

-Oh vamos, por favor. Ya sé que estoy castigado pero no quiero quedarme aquí con mamá. Me portaré bien, lo prometo- Peter rogaba juntando sus manos en un gesto de plegaria y Berwald en ese momento se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan débil ante los caprichos de su hijo. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Peter se apuró a desayunar, se cambió y ambos dejaron una nota para mamá indicándole a donde iban y a que hora aproximada regresaban a casa.

Los silencios entre Peter y Berwald eran muy normales ya que el mayor era muy reservado, raras veces abría la boca para decir algo y en general era una persona que prefería mantenerse silencioso, aunque Peter sabía que esa mañana y desde el día anterior su padre actuaba de una manera un poco extraña, no era él mismo, en el camino apenas y lo había mirado mientras iban en el auto, todo estaba rodeado de un ambiente extraño.

Al final llegaron a un lugar cerca del centro de Londres que Peter no lograba reconocer, Berwald bajó del auto y tomó la mano del niño aunque seguía son mirarlo y sin decir nada, solo caminaba sin un rumbo aparente por cada cada edificio, esquina, pasando por los túneles subterraneos llenos de graffity, escuchando pedazos de conversaciones, viendo los escaparates de las tiendas todavía esperando ver a alguien, por dios, como quisiera poder doblar la esquina y encontrarlo ahí, con su cara de niño y su atuendo desprolijo de cuero con cadenas y remaches.

-Papá ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Peter que no veía nada divertido en esa calle que a decir verdad se veía abandonada y aburrida, nada que ver con los suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad.

Berwald tardó un poco en contestar.

-Hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien aquí, solo quería regresar... y tal vez volver a verlo- respondió el sueco y de alguna manera esa respuesta sentía ya haberla dado antes.

Había estado atosigando a Mathias para que le diera razón de sus _peculiares_ amigos, sin embargo Mathias era un hueso duro de roer, respondía con evasivas o forzaba la conversación a algún otro tema sin darle jamás una respuesta clara, cosa que frustraba a Berwald el cual dándose cuenta de que no sacaría nada de su autoproclamado rival, decidió comenzar a explorar por si mismo yendo a Camdem casi todos los días.

Daba vueltas cerca del canal con la esperanza de encontrar una vez mas al grupo de chicos y aunque siempre veía a alguna pandilla de punks nunca se trataba de quienes buscaba en realidad. Pasaba tardes infructuosas después de clases y no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntar a los lugareños por un muchacho del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre así que se limitaba a deambular día con día.

-No te vas a dar por vencido ¿Cierto?- le preguntó un día Mathias esperando a Berwald en la entrada del mercadillo callejero, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reprimenda; el sueco con gesto estoíco le dio la razón con su prolongado silencio.

Su autoproclamado rival se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

-No los vas a encontrar aquí a esta hora, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Mathias metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos e indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza al otro que lo siguiera y este así lo hizo yendo unos pasos detrás.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa de ellos? No tienen nada que ofrecerte- decía Mathias mientras caminaban calle abajo.

Berwald no podía decir exactamente porque de la noche a la mañana se había casi obsesionado con la idea de dar con el muchacho de ojos castaños, pero solo tenía esa terrible necesidad de volver a verlo, de volver a sentir ese subidón de adrenalina cuando sus miradas chocaron. Era raro, pero así se sentía.

-Solo quiero conocerlos- se limitó a decir Berwald a lo que Mathias le dedicó una mirada extraña, como si estuviera pensando para sus adentros que no sabía en la mierda en la que se estaba metiendo, pero aun con ello negó con la cabeza, revisó su reloj de pulsera y supo de inmediato a donde debían dirigirse.

-Te voy a mostrar quienes son realmente para que dejes esa tonta idea de seguirlos- dijo por fin el otro rubio y lo encaminó por rutas que Berwald no conocía no solo por ser nuevo en la ciudad sino porque eran atajos que la gente parecía evitar, y con buena razón puesto que no se veían nada seguros.

Entre mas se adentraban por esos laberintos el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente; se notaban los puertos semi abandonados, y los altos edificios de ladrillo rojo con graffitis de insultos y otros mensajes bastante alarmantes. Todo se volvían descolorido, óxido por todos lados, el color plomizo del cielo que ya comenzaba a nublarse no ayudaba en nada al paisaje que se volvía cada vez mas hostil gracias a las personas que pasaban y veían con dejos de amenaza a los dos chicos que no encajaban para nada ahí.

Berwald con sus lentes gruesos, sus pantalones perfectamente planchados y la camisa a cuadros, justo como Mathias que todavía cargaba los libros bajo el brazo. A pesar de ello no eran intimidados por nadie, al contrario, la gente elegía evitarlos y limitarse a unas pesadas miradas.

Iban por la acera en completo silencio cuando escucharon un tumulto cercano, la gente iba corriendo a acercarse por curiosidad y Berwald no pudo evitar notar que algunos parecían ir armados con palos y piedras. Aquello lo puso algo nervioso pero siguieron avanzando por la calle hasta una casa en un penoso estado.

Los destartalados muebles estaban regados por el pequeño trozo de tierra marrón que se suponía era el jardín y cajas de cartón con otros efectos personales también se encontraban desparramados por todos lados. Una familia estaba siendo desalojada pero el alboroto era causado por vecinos que peleaban contra la policia, y seguramente lo que había empezado como una discusión por el desalojo se había convertido en una fiera pelea de civiles contra agentes policiacos.

Los vecinos se arrojaban sin miramientos con la policía que intentaba defenderse en vano, les llovían golpes y pedradas defendiendo a los vecinos que eran forzados a salirse de su casa. Mathias se había detenido y Berwald hacía lo mismo al ver que a todo aquel barullo se unían un grupo de jovenes que iban en apoyo de sus vecinos. Berwald no tardó mucho en reconocer las chaquetas de cuero y las cadenas, aunque lo que realmente lo desencajó fue la sonrisa socarrona que lucían en sus rostros.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió golpes, gritos, groserias y mas sirenas de patrullas de policia llegando al lugar. Muchos civiles huyeron apenas escucharon las sirenas pero otros decidieron quedarse, incluso cuando llegaron los oficiales con sus macanas propinando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna compasión contra todo aquel que no llevara un uniforme.

Patadas, puñetazos e incluso el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchaba en medio de la masa de cuerpos ahora sangrantes y magullados que como bestias se golpeaban unos contra otros.

Mathias no parecía especialmente afectado a diferencia de Berwald que de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos evitando ver aquella salvaje y grotesca escena, de hecho ya tenía los párpados bien apretados cuando entre todo ese escándalo escuchó un grito que prácticamente le obligó a regresar la vista a donde todo estaba sucediendo.

El grito que atravesó el sonido de las sirenas y de los rugidos lo hizo mirar directamente en una dirección, donde estaba de nuevo él, ese muchacho.

Uno de los policias estaba con una rodilla en el piso, seguro lastimado por algún golpe, y luego enfrente de él estaba el rubio, ligeramente encorvado encarando directamente al oficial. Un cuerpo menudo y delgado con los brazos abajo pero los puños fuertemente cerrados y estaba ahí, desafiando directamente al policia, mirándolo desde arriba gritándole.

Berwald no estaba seguro de qué exactamente le estaba gritando pero su voz se esuchó como un rugido sobrenatural que salía de ese pequeño cuerpo; los ojos castaños enfurecidos con una rabia que no tenía idea de donde venía, directamente dirigida a ese policia o mejor dicho a lo que representaba el uniforme. Una colera que buscaba un blanco al que dirigirse, una ira que parecía quemarle y de ahí venía la fuerza de aquel grito que superaba por mucho la fuerza de su figura pequeña.

Berwald sentiría por muchos años mas aquel estremecimiento. Miedo tal vez. Miedo de lo que podía guardar ese par de ojos que aun eran los de un muchacho, o miedo de toda esa furia, miedo del vacío que venía debajo de toda ella y mas miedo aun de lo que impulsaba ya que el chico alzó su pie con toda la intención de reventarle la cara al policia con la gruesa suela de sus botas, aunque otro hombre pudo detenerlo y el chico rubio fue el único que recibió pero un codazo de lleno en el rostro; el sueco reaccionó y quiso correr pero Mathias le detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No puedes meterte ahí!- le dijo tomándolo fuerte por el brazo.

-¡Pero los van a matar si los dejamos ahí!- dijo Berwald a lo que Mathias estaba a punto de responder algo, pero él también pudo identificar a alguien mas.

El chico del broche en forma de cruz, el tal Lukas también estaba ahí intentado protegerse penosamente con sus brazos de los golpes de la macana de dos de los policias.

-¡Merda, mierda, mierda! Repitió el rubio soltándo a Berwald y siendo el primero en correr hasta toda esa pelea campal tomando lo primero que vio en el piso como arma que en este caso fue una vieja lampara que había rodado hasta la calle.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de arremeter contra los dos que estaban pegando a Lukas y Berwald fue tras él. Nunca había estado en una pelea callejera, nunca en la vida se había dado de golpes con absolutamente nadie así que solo supo hacer acopio de todo su valor, usar en su favor su altura y empujar a los policias que golpeaban en ese momento al chico que había estado viendo todo ese rato.

Basicamente embistió a los oficiales y cubrió al otro chico con su cuerpo sintiéndo en el proceso una ola de dolor en la espalda que lo hizo soltar un gruñido y tal vez doblarse un poco mas encima del muchacho.

-¡Llevatelo de aquí!- escuchó a Mathias gritar, a pesar de las punzadas de dolor y de los otros gritos, intentó voltear pero lo unico que pudo ver de manera borrosa era a Mathias enredado a puñetazos con algún oficial, así que no lo pensó demasiado y agarrando por el brazo al chico se lo llevó corriendo o mas bien casi arrastrándo hasta donde ya no se escucharan las sirenas.

No supo cuanto fue que corrieron o en que dirección, sencillamente escuchaba su propio corazón en sus oídos y los jadeos del otro siguiéndole sin cuestionarlo hasta que fue el otro joven que lo arrastró hasta un tunel sucio y obsuro donde pudieron dejarse caer intentando tomar aire a grandes bocanadas.

Con los ojos cerrados y el pecho dolorido Berwald se palpó la espalda y todo el cuerpo esperando que no le hubieran roto algo, no parecía ser el caso pero el dolor seguía ahí punzando y creando oleadas por el resto de sus extremidades.

Dio un par de traspies hasta recargarse en la pared y de pronto escuchó unas risas así que de inmediato recordó al otro chico que estaba sentado en el piso riéndose y al mismo tiempo intentando tomar aire dejándose caer por completo en el piso todavía entre risas.

Berwald corrió a auxiliarlo pero el otro seguía riéndose. Tenía un ojo completamente cerrado por las hinchazón y se le estaba poniendo morado, mientras su frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello, estaba sangrando profusamente.

-Eso fue divertido pero ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- le preguntó el muchacho. A pesar de sus feas heridas, lo miraba con su ojo sano del que había desaparecido toda la furia anterior e incluso le sonreía.

¿Qué clase de criatura era esa que en medio de sus magulladuras podía seguir sonriendo con tal inocencia? Recostado en la mugre con la cara sangrante un único ojo le regalaba una mirada inocente y una risita juguetona.

-Ah... yo venía con...- quiso contestar el de lentes pero otras voces se sumaron.

-¡Los perdimos, eso estuvo cerca!- Lukas llegaba también corriendo y Mathias tras de él, con el cabello y la ropa revueltos además de un hilo de sangre escurriéndole desde la comisura de la boca.

-Sigues vivo _Nor_\- le dijo el muchacho en el suelo.

-_Dinamarca _me salvó, aun sabe pelear- respondió el tal Lukas con una media sonrisa sardónica pero que desapareció apenas Mathias lo jaló de la ropa de manera agresiva para acercarlo a él.

-¡Es la última vez que te salvo el puto culo, _Noruega!_\- le gritó y de pronto su manera de hablar había cambiado por completo. Escupía las palabras y sus erres se remarcaban mas al pronunciarlas, el acento típico londinense se transformaba en un hablar rudo y seco que desencajó a Berwald por completo.

-Oh, por fin dejamos ese acentito _yuppie- _se burló Lukas aunque su rostro volvía a ese perfil eternamente aburrido e inexpresivo y se quitaba la mano de Mathias de encima con desprecio.

-Y tú ya empiezas a hablar como ese imbecil de Kirkland, te dije miles de veces que solo te llevaría a la ruina y mira, estás a un paso de eso- le dijo Mathias alzando su dedo índice para remarcar su punto.

-Aun en la ruina Arthur es auténtico- intervino el chico en el piso todavía respirando con algo de dificultad a lo que Berwald volteó a verlo.

Aquel muchacho miraba a Mathias y a Lukas de una manera un poco distinta pero pronto desviaba la mirada de ellos.

-Es la única persona auténtica que queda- remató el joven limpiándose la sangre que le resbalaba por la cara con su camiseta.

-Tú también. Perfecto, entonces quedense con él. Nos largamos, vámonos Berwald- le ordenó Mathias al sueco que volteó a ver al jovencito que a pesar de estarse limpiando afanosamente la cara, terminaba por volver a sangrar.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos, está herido y necesita un medico- dijo señalando al otro a lo que él y Lukas se rieron, Mathias negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Hagan lo que quieran, me da igual- dijo finalmente antes de irse y dejarlos ahí.

-Oh~ ¿No vas a ir tras él? Parecía enojado- le dijo el chico sin nombre mientras Berwald se acercaba para revisarle la herida.

-No, de verdad creo que necesitas ir a un doctor- respondió Berwald y el chico volvió a reírse.

-Claro, un doctor...- dijo entre dientes mientras que Lukas le ponía un paliacate en la cabeza.

-No es una herida profunda, dejará de sangrar si lo dejamos presionado- dijo obligando al otro a sostener el pedazo de tela en la herida.

-Sé de un remedio mejor que un médico ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- preguntó el chico a Berwald que parpadeó un par de veces.

En teoría no conocía a ninguno de los dos y no estaba seguro si era una buena idea confiar en ese par que sin miramientos iban a meterse a peleas salvajes con policias, pero el muchachito sonreía a pesar de sus heridas y se ponía en pie sin importarle realmente los moretones y los dolores.

-Si voy con ustedes ¿Prometes que vas a tratar tu herida?- le preguntó Berwald y el otro volvió a soltar un risita que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago al de lentes.

-No hago promesas- respondió el otro levantándose y extendiéndole una mano en forma de invitación.

-Entonces ¿Vienes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa digna de un ángel, de esos que se ven en las imagenes sacras, tan pura, ajena totalmente a la sangre y los moretones y Berwald no tuvo reparos en tomar esa mano.

-_Finlandia...-_ le llamó Lukas con un tono que parecía mas bien un regaño

-Tranquilo _Noru_, creo que podemos confiar en él- dijo apretando la mano de Berwald y ensanchando esa sonrisa angelical que también estrujó de paso el corazón de Berwald.

Caminaron un rato mientras Berwald miraba de reojo a su nuevo acompañante, notando lo bajito que era a su lado, incluso delgado a pesar de su rostro redondo, se notaba tranquilo sin importarle realmente sus recientes heridas, ni siquiera se quejaba.

-Tu nombre- dijo entonces Berwald y este le miró por unos segundos como cotizando la idea de contestar pero al final lo hizo.

-Tino- contestó con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro y Berwald decidió no decir nada mas en el resto del camino.

Tino no se molestó tampoco en preguntar su nombre a cambio.

Caminaron un rato largo en el que nadie hablaba. Berwald se limitaba a ver todo el escenario urbano de los barrios mas pobres en donde pieles de varios colores empezaban a verse junto con las conversaciones en acentos varios; distrito de migrantes ilegales y otros tipos de parias en las que Tino y su amigo se movían como si fuesen los amos.

Dieron por fin con un complejo departamental en el que resaltaban los ladrillos rojo pardo y Berwald, al fin por un segundo desviaba su vista de Tino para apreciar en todo su esplendor el Brixton de 1977.

Llegaron hasta un edificio en especial que en realidad no difería de ninguno de la otra fila de edificios, tal vez tenía mas pintadas en las paredes o menos afiches a medio arrancar, el rechinar de las tuberías atascadas y el aroma del rechazo social que se te pegaba hasta el fondo del tabique nasal que era especialmente fuerte cuando se acercaron a una acera en la que había un grupo de muchachos sentados en el piso como perros abandonados.

Hedían a alchol, tábaco y orín, el grupo rodeaba a un individuo en especial.

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿Los niños salieron a jugar?- preguntó una voz al fondo del gentío.

Con una botella de Jack Daniels en una mano y un libro de pastas desgastadas en la otra, unos ojos verdes de un fulgor casi fluorescente destellaban entre el color mortecino del resto. No se trataba de otro mas que de Arthur Kirkland en su versión veinte años mas joven.

Ataviado como un punk de la época, en ambos brazos un par de tatuajes de símbolos celtas y otro mas con motivos de calaveras y navíos piratas; la mitad de su cabeza rapada en la que se apreciaban cicatrices, sus condecoraciones de guerra como le gustaba llamarlas.

-No exactamente, estabamos paseando cuando los _cerdos_ aparecieron, y ya sabes, la sangre llama- respondió Tino acercándose para saludar al otro. Lukas por su parte fue a sentarse a un lado de Arthur justo en la acera recargándose en la pared, silencioso y sin ninguna otra expresión en su rostro fue bien recibido.

Berwald miraba a todos lados reparando en el extraño ambiente de fraternidad que se respiraba en esa esquina de la calle. A pesar de la camaradería que se reflejaba era obvio que el trato no era el mismo para Arthur; ahí sentado en el piso a sus anchas era rodeado por el resto de hombres y se dirigian a él con un deje de respeto.

Poco tiempo después Berwald se daría cuenta de que Arthur era una especie de autoridad entre el grupo de punks. Era obvio desde el mismo momento en que lo mirabas de reojo, con su aire de superioridad, en su manera de expresarse se reflejaba que era alguien letrado a pesar de no asistir a la universidad, lo suficientemente inteligente para mover a las masas, y un líder nato por lo que no era raro verlo rodeado de gente todo el tiempo, entre ellos Lukas y Tino.

Tino aun se presionaba la herida de la frente y con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Berwald que subieran.

La reja del portón rechinó y ambos subieron por la interminable escalera en donde mas de una vez se encontraron con varios niños de color jugando a las atrapadas mientras que ahora un olor a moho le llenaba los pulmones a Berwald que observaba el lugar y la manera en como toda esa gente había terminado por adaptarse mas por pura fuerza de necesidad, a ese entorno.

Al jovencido le tomó unos minutos forcejear con la cerradura de la puerta y abrir dejando pasar a Berwald que veía todo con suma atención, escuchó a Tino volver a quejarse mientras se quitaba el paliacate ahora empapado de sangre e iba al baño a lavarlo y de paso a revisarse la herida.

-¿Crees que esto deje cicatriz?- le preguntó al sueco con voz inocentona desde el lavabo del baño, el otro reaccionó y ahora limpia la herida pudo ver que era como Lukas había dicho, no se notaba especialmete profunda.

-Creo que sanará bien- contestó secamente a lo que Tino chasqueó la lengua no muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Una cicatriz se hubiera visto bien- dijo lamentándose y ahora poniéndose una toalla mientras pasaba, a lo que Berwald supuso era la cocina, y esculcaba entre las gabetas encontrándo lo que buscaba: una botella de vodka barato a la que le dio un trago al raz, sin mezclarlo con nada y directo de la botella, Berwald supuso que el chico debía tener la garganta como papel de lija para no haber hecho ni un solo gesto al beber.

-Quítate la camisa- le ordenó Tino de pronto al otro que se tensó por completo ante la orden.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó casi aferrándose a su camisa bien almidonada.

-Para ver como te dejaron esos cerdos, no te voy a violar- le dijo riéndose. A pesar del comentario su risa se escuchó infantil y casi dulce lo que desarmó a Berwald que seguía sin entender como funcionaban esos contrastes en Tino; era como si un niño aun se aferrara a vivir dentro de él y de vez en cuando se asomara de manera traviesa en sus sonrisas o en sus gestos que no se esforzaban mucho en parecer rudos.

Algo avergonzado, el mas alto hizo caso y se desabotonó lentamente bajo la mirada del otro rubio que esperaba paciente; ya por fin descamisado, Tino lo llevó hasta el baño donde había mejor luz y le obligó a ponerse de frente al espejo sucio.

-Mira estos moretones...- dijo casi en un susurro poniendo su dedo indice justo en el centro de su espalda lo que hizo que Berwald se enderezara por la profunda punzada de dolor que le recorrió hasta los riñones. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, ni mucho menos uno tan agudo.

El dedo de Tino se había sentido como una aguja tocando directamente en sus nervios.

Con los ojos lagriménadole pudo ver desde el reflejo del espejo el rostro de Tino ligeramente embelesado ante la vista de su ancha espalda amoratada y donde seguro la macana del policia había dejado una marca morada y sanguinolenta.

Pero pronto sus ojos retomaban ese perfil de ausencia, lentamente disperzándose en sus propios pensamientos, lejos de ahí, sus dedos ya no hacía presión sobre su piel y lentamente se separaban hasta darse media vuelta e irse a dejar caer sobre el sofá exhausto y con las botas aun puestas demasiado perezoso de quitarselas.

Berwald se apresuró en volver a ponerse la camisa y el silencio era tal que solo se escuchaba el barullo de la acera bajo la ventana.

Curioso como en realidad era el de lentes, fue a asomarse sin permiso teniendo una mejor perspectiva del barrio y las calles aledañas y miraba a todos lados con ojos bien abiertos. Los lotes baldíos, los balcones oxidados con la ropa colgada al sol, interminables filas de ladrillos de un rojo deslavado y aceras llenas de jovenes desencantados.

-¡Tino, ey _Finlandia_!-

Alguien gritaba desde abajo de la ventanada y Tino se apresuró a ver haciéndose un espacio a un lado de Berwald. Era Lukas quien llamaba.

-Vamos al Camdem ¿Vienes o estás ocupado?- le preguntó alzando la mirada y viendo a Berwald que seguía ahí.

-Ya bajo- anunció Tino tomando su chaqueta de cuero y saliendo, Berwald sin saber que hacer se apresuró a ir tras él pues no podía quedarse en casa de alguien mas sin invitación. Los dos fueron por el pasillo, Tino unos pasos por delante pero justo al llegar al descanso de la escalera el apodado Finlandia se detuvo y encaró a Berwald unos segundos.

-¿Puedo volver algún día?- le preguntó Berwald con timidez al chico que se encogió de hombros.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- le contestó a punto de volver a darse la vuelta pero Berwald lo detuvo por el brazo, se sorprendió de lo delgado que era puesto que sus dedos casi alcazaban a tocarse al intentar rodearlo.

No le permitó volver a darse la vuelta y de manera un poco torpe y en una pesima imitación de héroe de pelicula, forzó un beso o algo parecido a un beso. Sintió la boca de Tino, de eso no hay duda, pero un regusto a sangre y vodka fue lo que percibió en primera instancia.

Tino no puso resistencia, ni se alarmó o intentó separarse siquiera, se quedó justo donde estaba siendo besado por el mas alto.

_"¡Maricones!"_

Alguien gritó desde una de las puertas y totalmente aturdido Berwald se separó queriendo excusarse pero Tino volteó a verlo burlón y sin decirle nada retomó su camino con Berwald de nuevo varios pasos detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron al portón del edificio, Lukas, Arthur y el grupo que se había vuelto mas númeroso se apresuraron para irse. Un nuevo miembro se había agregado.

Pálido como el papel, de ojos carmín y vestido de pies a cabeza de terciopelo rojo, llevaba unas palataformas dignas de admiración y una pañoleta de seda anudada al cuello en un estilo completamente _glam_ destacando los labios carmín que le daban una apariencia entre andrógina y vampírica; hablaba un argot toalmente distinto al del resto de los punks. Berwald vio ahí reunido por primera vez al _Magic Trio_ que era completado por el rumano Vladimir, un muchacho que rumoraban todos era un gitano expulsado de su comunidad, pero había tantos rumores de todos ellos que dificilmente podías sacarles algo de verdad.

Tino no volvió a mirar a Berwald, se arrojó directo a Lukas y al resto del grupo que emprendieron el camino en dirección contraria. El sueco los vio alejarse esperanzado de que _Finlandia_ volviera la vista pero este no lo hizo nunca.

-¡Papá!-

La voz de Peter lo sacó de su ensoñación y Berwald con un respingo regresó a la realidad y a la actualidad. Por unos segundos intentó ubicar en donde estaban; en realidad habían estado solo vagabundeando por ahí, Peter se quejaba del cansancio así que cuando el sueco intentó identifcar a que calle habían llegado, encontró al niño sentado en la acera con el hombro recargado en el poste de luz.

Fue por unos segundos, tal vez por la postura en la que Peter estaba sentado o por su gesto totalmente apático por el cansancio y el aburrimiento, pero Berwald por un momento vio la misma sombra de ausencia en los ojos azules, y como si de un espejismo se tratara, casi podría jurar haber visto la figura de Tino justo en el lado contrario del poste, también sentado en la acera recargado en el tubo imitando el gesto antipático y ambos eran un relfejo del otro.

Un poco asustado por esta idea Berwald tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo hizo levantarse sorprendiendo al niño que no se esperaba aquello; daba la impresión de que el mayor estaba asustado por algo, del pasado tal vez, de esa imagen que le volvía a acechar y de manera inminente, también a obsesionar.

Volvieron a casa, su esposa ya tenía algo preparado para comer y era como si hubiese esperado su regreso casi con cronómetro en mano.

La mesa impecable, la comida sabrosa, las sonrisas dulces cuando volteaba a verla, Peter todavía un poco enfurruñado por su reciente castigo, el apacible silencio de la zona residencial que era imperturbable, el ambiente acogedor casi sacado de un comercial, la excesiva comodidad de la clase alta.

Berwald había pensado de esa manera usando palabras que no le correspondían a él, casi se hubiera llamado a si mismo un burgués y payaso arribista pero no, ese no era él. No eran sus pensamientos.

Llegó la hora del café, el pequeño descanso de Peter de la vigilancia paterna y Berwald se excusó a su estudio con taza en mano sentándose frente a su restirador mirando en realidad su librero lleno de filas de títulos que usaba como referencias, después devió su vista a sus varios reconocimientos como arquitecto, premios y diplómas. Le dio un trago a su café amargo.

¿Qué pensaría Tino si viera esa habitación? Tal vez volvería a verlo con esa sonrisa burlona, se reiría de él, de sus pretensiones de artista. ¿Qué comentario le haría?

Suspiró y apretó fuerte los ojos. Era ridículo preguntárselo porque Tino nunca vería ese cuarto, ni siquiera al mismo Berwald o...

Pero entonces al volver a abrir sus ojos estos dieron en el lomo de uno de sus muchos libros, una colección de fotografías en las que algunos trabajos de Mathias aparecían.

Por supuesto sus caminos se habían separado, no habían vuelto a tener contacto pero indirectamente seguían compitiendo; nominados a los mismos premios, peleados por las mismas firmas y clientes. Mathias había cumplido parte de sus amenazas, estaba listo para arrebatarle ese número uno invisible y dedicándose al mismo rubro era casi increíble pensar que no se habían vuelto a ver las caras pero sí sus nombres en muchas ocasiones.

Berwald dejó la taza y corrió por el libro, no estaba seguro a que firma pertencía Mathias o si era independiente, tal vez había formado su propio bufet.

Buscó en el libro información, pero este lo llevó a su propia agenda de contactos, alguno de sus clientes o colegas podría dar una pista de como contactar así que pasó de número en número haciendo llamadas para dar con el famoso Mathias Khöler hasta que al fin un cliente en común pudo extenderle un número telefónico.

Berwald miró la hora en su reloj de pared, aunque si Mathias no había cambiado desde sus años de universidad, aun sería un adicto al trabajo como él mismo, por lo tanto se arriesgó a marcar.

La secretaria debería estar en su día libre porque no solo tardaron en contestar, sino que además una voz increíblemente familiar fue quien tomó la llamada.

-¿Diga? Llama a la oficia de Mathias Köhler- Berwald dio un brinco en su silla, que ridículo se escuchaba Mathias queriendo sonar tan serio cuando siempre fue de voz risueña y escandalosa en sus años de estudiante.

-¿Hola?- insitió Mathias al no recibir respuesta de Berwald que desde el otro lado de la línea no sabía que decir, ni siquiera tenia idea de porque había llamado en realidad. Se sentía retroceder 20 años en el tiempo.

-Mathias, soy Berwald Ox...-

-¡Ja! Berwald, el mismo Berwald señor número uno. ¿Ha llegado por fin el día en que vienes a rogar mi ayuda para algún proyecto?- la voz de Mathias retomaba su tono normal, sorprendente que se mantuviera tan juvenil a pesar de la edad de ambos, su acento tal vez había vuelto a cambiar un poco, ya se escuchaba como uno de esos señores ricos del Este de Londres, nadie sospecharía de sus raíces en Brixton. Aunque por supesto, la unica cosa que no había podido cambiar en absoluto era ese tono impregado de irritante superioridad que hizo a Berwald fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-También me da gusto escucharte- dijo Berwald mas tranquilo.

-No, no te da gusto. ¿Qué necesitas Berwald? ¿Trabajo? Estoy mas que dispuesto a abrirte las puertas de mi firma, te he seguido la pista todos estos años, tus ultimos proyectos han sido una verdadera joya, algo insulsos si me lo preguntas, pero tu sello siempre ha sido lo austero desde siempre- le decía Mathias riéndose y al parecer, no iba a parar de hablar en un buen rato.

-Gracias por la oferta pero estoy bien por ahora- Berwald quiso haberle dicho como una pequeña venganza que también había visto sus estrafalarias construcciones, que de tener un poco mas de rococó rayarían en el mal gusto, pero se contuvo sabiendo que así le daría mas pretextos al otro de empezar una pelea verbal como antaño, por lo que eligió ir al grano.

-Entonces dime que puedo ofrecerte, seguramente un consejo o...-

-Hace poco vi a Arthur Kirkland- dijo Berwald y el otro lado de la línea enmudeció por un tiempo considerable, tanto que Berwald creyó que le habían colgado.

-¿Y ese tipo qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

Oh, ahí estaba, la gresividad de Mathias, la que tan recelosamente ocultaba bajo su disfráz de civilidad y decencia.

-Nada en realidad, pero me hizo recordar a _Noruega _y a _Finlandia_\- el sueco había utilizado a propósito y como un golpe bajo los apodos y no los nombres de pila de aquellos dos.

Un segundo silencio aun mas penetrante que el primero volvía a invadir la línea telefónica.

-Ay Berwald, ¿Todavía sigues obsesionado?- preguntó Mathias y en su voz se escuchó una extraña condescendencia que pesó en el sueco de una manera que no se esperaba, mucho menos de alguien como Mathias, una voz que parecía casi de lástima.

Volvía al barrio, con cuaderno de dibujo en mano y lápiz, miraba con ojo clínico las edificaciones que se caían casi a pedazos. El rojo apagado, el ocre y los grises eran toda la paleta de colores que completaban el paisaje pero aun con ello, el Berwald de 20 años de edad lo dibujaba poniendo especial atención en las estructuras que los sostenían. No era un dibujo artísitico en absoluto, era un objeto de estudio.

-¿Tan interesante te parece la miseria?- una voz lo sacó de su concentración, dio un rayón en el cuardeno cuando volvió la vista a su espalda en donde Tino estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, no parecia molesto pero tampoco especialmente feliz con su prescencia.

-No es eso lo que me parece interesante- dijo un poco ruborizado Berwald por ser malentendido, Tino lo miró con indiferencia y solo comenzó a caminar.

No era la primera vez que se daban esos encuentros. Tras aquella vez en el departamento de Tino, Berwald había regresado muchas veces siempre con su cuaderno de dibujo, a veces se cruzaba camino con el otro muchacho, a veces con Lukas, pero cuando se topaba con Tino siempre terminaba por seguirlo aunque no hablaran mas que en escazas ocasiones.

Aquella vez no fue excepción, Tino caminaba, Berwald lo seguía y se entretenía viendo su espalda pequeña que lo dirigía a algún lado.

-Te mostraré algo que tal vez te guste, también es un lugar echado a perder- le comentó Tino y siguieron caminando de nuevo sumergidos en el silencio.

Fue una caminata especialmente larga, el cielo plomizo amenazaba con una lluvia fuerte en unas horas y el viento arreciaba haciendo que Tino se encogiera de vez en cuando sobre sí mismo hasta que una brisa salada y el aroma a madera podrida les recibió con un ventarrón doblemente frío.

Acababan de llegar a uno de los astilladeros abandonados, los viejos puertos donde los barcos descargaban ahora eran una zona dejada del interés popular. Berwald vio las barcazas rotas y los pocos barcos de carga que aun quedaban dándole un toque todavía mas desolador al paisaje.

Y como siempre, los únicos que encontraban algo de normalidad ahí eran los niños que tomaban por patio de juegos aquel espacio abierto que no ofrecía nada.

Tino respiró hondo y se dedicó a patear piedras y otros escombros con la punta de su bota de casquillo mientras Berwald se acomodaba los lentes examinándolo todo.

-¿Porqué no has vuelto a hacerlo?- preguntó Tino a lo que el sueco no entendió de inmediato su pregunta.

-Besarme, quiero decir, no lo has vuelto a hacer ¿No te gusto?- preguntó _Finlandia_ haciendo que su acompañante desviara la vista de inmediato.

-No quiero molestarte ni que te ofendas- respondió sencillamente y ahí estaba de nuevo, la risa de Tino, aquella que a esas alturas ya era una maldición.

Risita soñadora que no iba para nada con su imagen, con ese paisaje, era una risa tan injusta.

-No soy una mujer, no tienes que tener tantas consideraciones conmigo- Tino decía rodeando a Berwald mientras seguía pateando una piedra en especial tratando de no perderla.

-Ya sé que no lo eres- respondió torpemente Berwald viendo al otro mas bajito jugando con sus pies alrededor suyo.

-Entonces eres marica- declaró de manera ruda Tino deteniédose por fin y Berwald sintió un frío que vino junto con la brisa y se le erizó hasta el último vello de la nuca y los brazos.

La cara se le puso colorada hasta las orejas y no era difícil adivinar su bochorno gracias a lo pálido de su piel, no supo donde esconderse, con su gran estatura era un poste con un foco rojo en la punta y no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió de esa manera. Tal vez desde los catorce años en el vestidor de hombres, o en el balneario público en el verano de sus 18 años.

-No lo sé...- contestó con la voz tan baja y ronca que fue solo así como pudo hablar.

Con la cabeza agachada tan solo alzó los ojos para ver a Tino que no parecía perturbado de ninguna manera.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó finalmente apretando su cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz en el puño a lo que Tino alzó sus hombros.

-No lo creo, aunque tampoco me importa realmente así que si quieres besarme está bien; yo te gusto ¿no?- le preguntó con su carita redonda y ojos grandes.

A pesar de su acto, no era inocencia lo que reflejaba, mas bien había una peculiar malicia terriblemente irresistible para Berwald que tembló ante la propuesta. Tino era peligroso, mucho mas de lo que dejaba ver ese perfil infantil.

Se acercó con pasos torpes, casi tropieza con el escombro y con mucho miedo le puso una mano en la cara al muchacho. Sus mejillas estaban heladas y los labios casi estaban morados por el frío lo que le concedía una imagen doblemente atractiva, desprotegida y abandonada que se acentuaba con esos ojos ausentes. Siempre quiso saber a donde miraban exactamente.

Berwald entonces cerró sus propios ojos para volver a besarlo ahora con el permiso del chico; vaya que estaba frío y su boca entera tenía una ligera nota a vodka otra vez a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde. Esta vez era correspondido con la misma paciencia y lentitud, era obvio que no era ni por asomo el primer beso de Tino, ni mucho menos, tal vez gustaba de Berwald también pero el sueco sabía que lo que de verdad orillaba a _Finlandia_ a besarlo era precisamente el solo acto, ir en contra de lo establecido en una sociedad que enaltecía la heterosexualidad como una norma básica.

Mas que la pasión, o la lujuria, o el amor, incluso la curiosidad, era el hacer algo que iba estrictamente en contra. Berwald lo sabía pero quiso ignorarlo y centrarse en esa pequeña parte de Tino que disfrutaba del calor y del contacto.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando Berwald cayó rendido. Cuando a partir de ese momento sus relaciones futúras solo se convirtieron en algo que intentaba ser una resemblanza de aquellos días.

Tino tenía 17 años, no estudiaba y tenía trabajos a tiempo parcial cada vez que se le antojaba y no se metía en problemas. Tenía amigos de la infancia que eran basicamente su familia, y una extraña tendencia justo como la de Berwald, a dar larguísimos paseos.

De barrios peligrosos a pubs y tiendas de discos, librerías viejas de las que nunca compraba nada pero pasaba el dedo por los lomos de los libros divertido de ver los títulos difíciles. Acariciaba y mimaba animales callejeros pero se mostraba especialmente hostil con la gente, sobre todo si estaba en compañía de su banda de punks.

No buscaba nunca a Berwald si este no lo hacía primero, no lo besaba si este no iniciaba el contacto, a veces solo empezaba a caminar sabiendo que el sueco iría tras él sin necesidad de decirle nada. Berwald nunca recibía llamadas de él en su dormitorio, mucho menos visitas, Tino repelía cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la clase burguesa, como siempre le llamaba a las personas mejor acomodadas que él aunque solo parecía repetir las cosas que Arthur decía.

-¿Tienes dinero?- le preguntó un día cualquiera, era un jueves al medio día. Berwald asintió con la cabeza a lo que Tino estiró la mano esperando dicho dinero que el otro sin poner resistencia le entregó.

-Vamos- ordenó _Finlandia_ y juntos fueron hasta la parada de autobús el que minutos después abordaron, el mas joven fue hasta la parte trasera en la que se sentó subiendo los pies al asiento y recargó su cabeza en el cristal dejando sus ojos pasear.

Berwald se sentó rígido a su lado como siempre, cualquiera hubiera pensado que no iban juntos y que el de lentes había tenido el infortunio de terminar sentado a un lado del punk, pero no era así, Berwald disfrutaba de ese momento, de ver el escaso rayo de sol proyectándose en la ventana iluminando los ojos chocolate suavemente. La piel de ambos brazos rozaban gracias al trajín del autobús y se sonreían discretamente cuando esto pasaba pero no se decían nada.

Llegaron a King Cross, Tino compró el boleto mas barato y tomaron un tren sin preguntar nada, todavía en silencio sin importarles realmente a donde diablos irían a parar pero Tino estaba empeñado en alejarse de Londres.

Finalmente una estación en medio de un paisaje rural. Solo la estación del tren y todo lo demás campo abierto con solo las vías, el nombre del pueblo era ilegible en su cartel oxidado, el cielo cubría todo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y las nubes se veían extrañamente cercanas al suelo.

Sin mas remedio, salieron de ahí caminando. siguieron las vías del ferrocarril, Tino iba haciendo equilibrio sobre uno de los rieles extendiendo sus manos a los lados para no caerse, Berwald detrás lo seguía en medio de las vías dándo zancadas para ir tablón por tablón sin tocar las rocas de enmedio.

El sol pintaba todo amarillo, ya todo era hierva seca dorada que les llegaba a la cintura y una cabaña abandonada que Berwald se detuvo a observar con profunda atención.

-Realmente te gusta la miseria- comentó Tino a lo que Berwald negó con la cabeza.

-No, me gustan los edificios- dijo sin más Berwald a lo que el otro joven se rió con desgana y se dejó caer sin gracia entre la hierva.

-Debe ser agradable ver desde tu perspectiva tan bien acomodada como vivimos los parias, interesantísimo ver como nos las arreglamos en esas pocilgas del gobierno y en ratoneras de pura mierda. ¿Qué hay de bonito en eso? ¿Porqué las encuentras tan interesantes si todo lo que vemos es tan feo?- dijo Tino de manera violenta a lo que Berwald se sintió incómodo pero se sentó a su lado sin dejar de ver la choza.

-Porque tienen un propósito- respondió Berwald desencajando a Tino por el comentario.

El sueco se aclaró la garganta y empezó a arrancar la hierva cerca de sus pies.

-Aunque no sea con un propósito estético, todo está dispuesto para algún uso. Incluso en la arquitectura, hasta el edificio mas simple, una habitación de cuatro por cuatro, absolutamente nada es inútil y todo tiene una razón de ser. Cada estructura, viga, ventana, ladrillo está ahí por una razón. Me gusta eso.-

Tino lo esuchó y aun recostado en la hierva la hacía a un lado con sus dedos para ver bien la vía que seguía por varios kilometros adelante hasta llevar a quien sabe donde.

-¿Y que hay de esa casa? Está en medio de la nada, no le sirve de nada a nadie, podría caerse y a nadie podría importarle menos. Es como nuestras vidas. ¿También tiene un propósito?- preguntó Tino ahora llevándose la mano al estómago.

-Claro, las construcciones cuentan la historia de las personas que los han habitado- contestó Berwald y sintió los grandes ojos de Tino sobre él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seremos recordados?- preguntó el muchachito a lo que Berwald se inclinó un poco sobre él.

-En efecto, los objetos son parte de la memoria colectiva, esos no mienten- declaró el sueco.

Tino levantó las manos hacía su rostro y lo tocó suavemente, el otro se le acercó aun con su cara entre las manos del chico y volvía a besarlo y esta vez aquello se sintió como una escena tan triste, llena por completo de algún deseo desesperado de no ser olvidado.

_Lo ultimo que supe de Noruega es que trabaja en Tottenham, no debe serte dificil dar con él. De Finlandia, no tengo idea._

Esa había sido la seca respuesta del viejo _Dinamarca_ cuando preguntó por aquellos dos. Directa y sin atisbo de nostalgia o añoranza, solo escupió la respuesta y preguntó si no había otro asunto que tratar; como no era el caso, colgó sin seguir la conversación.

Entonces Berwald se encontró a si mismo inventando excusas a su mujer, en el trabajo y a todo mundo para escaparse a Tottenham. Era todavía de mañana y caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde, Mathias había dicho con tanta seguridad que daría con Lukas sin ninunga dificultad aunque no entendía como eso podía ser posible, en una calle así, sin ninguna seña que le sirviera de referencia, no tenía nada mas que el recuerdo de Lukas y tal vez su intuición.

Aun con ello se aventuró a ir y mentalizarse para una caminata larga. Todavía era temprano pero el flujo de gente ya se percibía por todo el lugar, incluyendo la salida del metro. Berwald miraba a cada esquina esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa pero no había nada que le diera alguna pista. Mathias no se había molestado siquiera en darle detalles y no estaba dispuesto a darlos tampoco, era mas que obvio.

Pero entonces andando por la acera vio el cartel del **100 Club** y como un torrente le vinieron a la mente el sonido de la estruendosa guitarra eléctrica, la bateria furiosa, asonante, una melodía que no estaba seguro pudiera siquiera llamarse de esa manera. Olor a cerveza, ron, marihuana y sudor. El grito colérico de una juventud que coreaban en una sola voz la declaración de un "sin futuro".

Sintió un extraño arranque de adrenalina y se dio cuenta de que todos esos sonidos estaban solo en su cabeza, retumbando dentro de sus oídos y siguió andando calles adelante abriendo mejor los ojos.

Si, sería obvio dar con Lukas, no cabía duda, y no tardó mucho, al doblar en una esquina un tanto mas alejada de la avenida principal estaba esa tienda que pasaba casi desapercibida para cualquiera. Con la fachada blanca de la que solo colgaba un básico letrero de una tienda de discos de vinilo de segunda mano. Obviamente, vinilos en pleno 1998, era ridículo.

Entró y solo escuchaba el rumor también de unas cuerdas distorcionadas de _Joy Division_, un par de adolescentes desubicados curioseaban entre las fundas de cartón y un muchacho un tanto mayor que los demás se dedicaba tranquilamente a arreglar todo por orden alfabético.

Cuando Berwald lo vio mejor un extraño aire de familiaridad le rodeó; cabello platino y ojos purpureos como cuarzos, inexpresivo pero tenía algo distinto de la persona que buscaba, él no estaba enojado, no había esa rabia velada. Él estaba bien con el mundo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo en específico?- el jovencito que posiblemente estaría en la mitad o casi al final de su veintena preguntó a lo que Berwald estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder.

-Emil, es para mi- una voz contestó en su lugar.

Carajo, esa voz no había cambiado nada; monocorde, aburrida, aun se escuchaba igual con esa breve nota de superioridad y arrogancia. Berwald volteó a ver al hombre tras el mostrador. Su piel ya no era tan pálida, estaba un poco enrojecida en la punta de la nariz y los pómulos por el trabajo bajo el rayo del sol, sus ojos algo apagados y del cabello platino ya se adivinaban mechones canosos.

El broche de cruz invertida que antes usaba para sostener su flequillo ahora colgaba como un dije en su pecho. Todavía delgado pero la pinta de punk estaba por entero desaparecida. Camiseta blanca y pantalones de trabajo eran lo único que lucía.

-_Suecia, _tal vez- dijo el hombre del que ya no había ninguna duda, era Lukas.

-_¿Suecia?_ Exisitió un Suecia- dijo el muchacho al que acababa de llamar Emil y volteó a ver a Berwald que inclinó ligeramente su cabeza como una breve afirmación.

-Soy _Islandia_\- dijo sin entusiasmo aunque una pequeña sonrisa se le asomó entre las comisuras de la boca antes de volver a desvanecerse y concentrarse de nuevo en los discos.

-Mi hermano menor- aclaró Lukas y le hizo señas a Berwald para que se acercara al mostrador. Lukas encendió un cigarrillo y lo examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

Era mas que obvio que lo estaba juzgando, su apariencia de hombre decente y financieramente realizado, su pulcro corte de cabello, el ajuste de su costosa gabardina, los lentes de diseñador aunque discretos pero caros y por supuesto, el anillo en su dedo.

-Se te ve bien- le alagó Lukas y el otro murmuró un agradecimiento y un "a ti también" y hubo un silencio.

-Mathias me dijo donde encontrarte- dijo Berwald de pronto y para su propia sorpresa vio a Lukas sonreír con una extraña melancolía y apoyar su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-_Din._ ¿Está bien?- preguntó y a diferencia del danés, él si se interesó por el otro y al parecer con buena fe.

-Le va muy bien en su trabajo, no hablamos mucho en realidad- dijo Berwald a lo que Lukas cerró los ojos un momento para inspirar de su cigarro.

-Sabía que le iría bien. Siempre decía que yo era demasiado listo para esta mierda pero él era el único inteligente, nuestro mundo le quedaba muy chiquito- comentó el noruego todavía con la mejilla recargada en su mano como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

Con mas de cuarenta años, aun con todo ese desgaste en su piel, se veía como un joven soñador anhelando mejores días.

-También vi a Arthur- Berwald no supo exactamente porqué pero sintió la urgencia de decirselo a lo que Lukas abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Ese infeliz bastardo, seguro que le va muy bien. Sabandija escurridiza- dijo y Berwald no supo exactamente si era con un tono amistoso o de rencor, nunca se podía saber con Lukas que volvía a amirar a un punto lejano y esos ojos... esos no habían cambiado, eran idénticos a los de Tino ¿Porqué seguían mirando a un lugar que no podían alcanzar?

-¿Y? ¿Porqué ahora vienes a verme a mi? Si buscas a _Fin_ no está conmigo- Lukas le adivinó el pensamiento y Berwald se removió un poco incómodo en su propio sitio.

-Solo quería una pista de él, no es mi intención volver a verlo como antes-

-Sé que no- coincidió Lukas viendo de nuevo el anillo de boda del otro que cerró su puño y se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué ha sido de él? De entre todos era mas cercano a ti- murmuraba Berwald a lo que el otro parecía pensar en que decir.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido de él? No tengo idea, cuando nuestra decada acabó perdí contacto con muchos de mis amigos. Arthur, Vladimir, _Din_. _Fin _solo fue el primero de muchos; el tiempo, la policia, el SIDA, la heroína y un sueldo mensual me arrebataron a todos- dijo sarcástico Lukas mirando atento la colilla casi consumida de su cigarrillo a lo que Berwald pareció asustado por todas las posibilidades anteriores.

Era posible que hubiera decidido comenzar su busqueda demasiado tarde y aquella suposición le zumbó en los oídos junto con la guitarra distorcionada que sonaba en la tienda de discos.

Estaban precisamente en el **100 Club**, una banda nueva iba a tocar, The Clash, los debutantes, estaban abriendo el espectáculo y el lugar era un caos.

Berwald procuraba mantenerse alejado del escenario y pegado a la pared, al frente de donde tocaba la banda, la masa de gente saltaba y se empujaba, se escuchaban las botellas de vidrio al quebrarse, los gritos y el sueco estaba al pendiente de la pequeña cabeza rubia de Tino que estaba justo en medio de esa marea de cuerpos que saltaban al unísono como si estuvieran bajo el hechizo de la voz cantante.

Guitarrazos, el estrenduoso bombo de la bateria y el vocalista que alentaba a todos al desorden colectivo.

Berwald veía la silueta de las manos alzadas y como estas proyectaban sombras contra el reflector, todas se movían cual olas en el mar, todas intentaban alcanzar algo levantadas con puños de furia, se veían mas grandes y largas gracias a la luz y entre ellas la de Tino que era el único en todo el público que no estaba viendo a la banda, alzaba las manos pero también su rostro y su cabeza, los ojos castaños miraban directamente al techo y él con su diminuta figura a un lado de los robustos punks parecía ser engullido.

Aun con ello él seguía mirando hacía arriba, tacleado, pateado y golpeado, seguía alzando las manos y viendo al techo buscando una salida al sin sentido que era su vida a sus escazos 17 años.

El clamor de toda esa juventud acumulada hizo a Berwald cerrar los ojos y cubrirse uno de sus oídos por un momento, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya tenía a Tino enfrente de él riéndose divertido, y arrebatando una cerveza de la mano de alguién, tomó de la muñeca a Berwald alejándolo de ahí hasta las mesas del fondo.

-Un brindis por _Su_ y no sucumbir pasada la media noche- anunció Tino a Lukas que sin ningún tipo de expresión en particular en su rostro, levantó su propio vaso para chocarlo con el de Tino y beber a fondo.

Berwald se había ganado hacía poco el sobrenombre de _Suecia_, no solo por el hecho de que realmente había nacido y vivído ahí, sino también porque ahora era parte del grupo de nórdicos. Casi no hablaba con _Noruega_ pero habían logrado desarrollar una especie de relación cordial gracias a que Tino casi siempre estaba con él, una especie de protector dado que Lukas era mayor y habían crecido juntos en el mismo barrio.

Tino bebía como si no hubiera mañana pero dificilmente se dejaba ver ebrio, casi nunca, para ser mas específico; le gustaban las salas de concierto porque no solo eran una excelente oportunidad para beber como un pozo sin fondo, sino también porque era un lugar perfecto para gritar y comenzar una pelea entre las masas de gente eufórica por ver a sus bandas favoritas.

-Arthur ya viene- anunció de pronto Lukas viendo como efectivamente entraba Arthur con un libro nuevo bajo el brazo, escoltado como siempre de un grupo de matones y a su lado Vladimir, vestido de terciopelo color vino de pies a cabeza coronando el atuendo con un anticuado sombrero de copa; Lukas se apresuraba a su encuentro y _Finlandia_ con un toque en el brazo a Berwald le pedía que esperara, era otra de sus reuniones.

Siempre era así, Arthur con ordenes mudas hacía que todos se reunieran a su alrededor y todos ponían caras serias mientras hablaban en voz baja. Berwald no era tan inocentón, sabía que Arthur estaba metido en negocios muy turbios y que Tino terminaría involucrado pero no encontraba manera de sacar al adolescente de ahí, estaba tan aferrado a ese grupo, antes dejaba de ver a Berwald y lo mandaba al infierno que separarse de ellos.

Porque así era Tino, a pesar de su juventud tenía un sentido de la lealtad muy remarcado. Pero no... no era propiamente lealtad, decirlo así sería ensalzarlo con demasiado romanticísmo, era tal vez vez una manera de sentirse menos solo, menos inadaptado.

Berwald estaba bien consciente de esto así que solo lo veía alejarse, planear cosas en ese extraño secretismo y luego Tino volvía a él recuperando su sonrisa infantil, sus ojos perdidos en algún abismo del que Berwald no podía echar ninguna luz.

Por eso mismo habían adoptado también una rutina nueva. Entre los largos paseos Berwald llevaba sus libros de ilustraciones que pedía prestados de la biblioteca de la universidad y explicaba a Tino algo de las construcciones que veían.

Periodos, estilos, arquitectos, el porqué estaban construídas de tal o cual manera, que representaba y si tenía algún significado los ornamentos en las fachadas. Berwald no era un verdadero conversador, las palabras siempre eran difíciles de encontrar pero Tino era infinitamente paciente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero esperaba a que Berwald pusiera en orden sus ideas y le escuchaba sin interrumpir pero tampoco aportaba nada; a veces se acercaban a tocar la piedra caliza, el concreto o cualquier ladrillo o se quedaban mirando a los techos girando sobre sus propios pies adivinando figuras en las cúpulas y los vitrales de cristal cortado.

A veces la lluvia los alcanzaba y se quedaban atrapados en algún edificio sin ninguna gracia viendo la lluvia caer pero aun así Berwald lograba encontrar un dato para contarle, incluso de la misma arquitectura de la ciudad, sus puentes y calles.

En algún momento llegó además a hablarle del arte que intervenía en la misma arquitectura de una ciudad tan antigua como Londres. Hablaba de siglos atrás y como estos detalles aun permanecían en la memoria colectiva en forma de piedas y edificaciones.

Tino se reía y no decía nada hasta que en una de esas lluvias refugiados bajo un puente el mas joven lo interrumpió a la mitad.

-Sabes que no entiendo ni un demonio de lo que me dices ¿Cierto?- le dijo riéndose y mirándolo de reojo solo alcanzando a ver como Berwald se sonrojaba avergonzado y miraba de inmediato sus propios pies.

-Pero me gusta escucharte- agregó el muchacho ladeando ligeramente su cabeza con esos gestos de infante y entrecerraba un poco sus ojos.

-Cuando hablas es como si por un segundo todo tuviera sentido- agregó sentándose de cuclillas rodeándose con sus propios brazos para darse algo de calor y Berwald lo observó atento entre la neblina que empezaba a formar la lluvia y el frío.

También había días distintos, días perezosos en los que elegían quedarse en casa, la de _Finlandia_, por supuesto, y creaban un juego en el que el adolescente tomaba sus libros de fotografía y señalaba una al azar para que Berwald le contara todo lo que sabía de ella. Ruinas, catedrales, templos, construcciones futuristas y hasta simples modelos de enormes almacenes urbanos.

Después se aburrían y Tino le quitaba el libro de las mano a la mitad de alguna conversación para ponérsele encima y solo besarse hasta que alguno de los amigos de Tino lo llamaba desde la acera para que bajara a unirse a ellos.

A Berwald también le gustaba eso; el chico se sentía ligero en su regazo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo delgado que estaba, aunque a propósito ignoraba el regusto a vodka o la alacena vacía y la botella conveninentemente cerca de ellos, incluso la ausencia de cualquier otro habitante de la casa.

Le gustaba como Tino se abrazaba a su cuello y su flequillo haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, los lentes se le empañaban de vez en cuando pero no le molestaba en absoluto porque sus brazos estaban demasiado ocupados rodeando la cintura del otro y lo apretaban ligeramente no queriéndolo dejar escapar de su abrazo.

-¿Porqué no tenemos sexo?- preguntó Tino entre besos.

-Porque eres menor de edad- contestó Berwald.

-Mentira. ¿Porqué no quieres acostarte conmigo si la tienes tan dura que parece que te va a explotar?- volvió a pregutarle mordiéndole el labio a Berwald que frunció el ceño por ese lenguaje que no le gustaba como sonaba en el otro y no contestó.

-¿Porqué me tratas con tanta gentileza?- preguntó de nuevo Tino cambiando su tono acomodándose mejor para quedar recostado sobre el gran cuerpo del sueco que volvía a abrazarlo con una facilidad que le asustaba.

-Porque... siento que si hago algo mas vas a desmoronarte, justo aquí, entre mis brazos- respondió Berwald avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir a lo que _Finlandia_ se removió para acostarse a su lado y ver juntos la misma mancha en el techo.

-Oye _Su,_ de todas las personas que me conocen creo que tú eres la única que me describiría como "frágil", cualquiera diría otra cosa pero no frágil- insistió Tino alzando su mano que estaba enlazada con la de Berwald y veía la diferencia entre estas.

Las de Berwald grandes y de huesos anchos, las venas se le remarcaban y eran manos de hombre, fuerte pero que nunca en su vida había trabajado, al menos no en trabajos rudos. Entre sus dedos estaban los de Tino, considerablemente mas pequeños y rechonchos pero en las falanges y nudillos se apreciaban las pequeñas deformaciones de sus huesos que mas de una vez se había machacado a golpes, unas pequeñas cicatrices adornaban también su piel y tenía cayos en las palmas. No eran manos frágiles a pesar de ser pequeñas.

-Cuando eramos niños solíamos hacer algo así. _Din_ y _Noru_ pasaban la noche aquí porque yo era el mas pequeño del grupo, siempre andaba detrás de ellos como un pollito, ya sabes, quería ser parte de los chicos grandes. Me llamaron _Finlandia_ porque los papás de _Din_ son daneses que migraron en la guerra, y la abuela de _Noru _es de Noruega, nos contaba unas historias terribles de fantasmas pero a _Nor_ le fascinaban, así que solo quedaba _Finlandia_ porque mis padres dicen que son de familia nórdica y en la escuela buscamos en el mapa y creímos que Finlandia sonaba bien para mi. ¿Sabías que allá es de noche durante seis meses seguidos?.

En noches como esta arrastrábamos el colchón de la habitación y nos acostábamos los tres mirando al techo y haciendo figuras con nuestras manos porque me ayudaba a no tener miedo. _Din_ es el mayor entre nosotros así que siempre fue el mas alto y mas fuerte por lo que era el ultimo en dormirse, _Noru_ intentaba aguantar tanto como él pero caía rendido inmediatamente después de mi- contaba Tino haciendo la figura de una paloma con sus propias manos mientras narraba la historia de infancia.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Porqué Lukas y Mathias ahora se llevan tan mal?- preguntó Berwald viendo como la sonrisa de Tino se desvanecía y sus manos dejaban de moverse hasta que las volvía a bajar y las reposaba en su viente como de vez en cuando solía hacer.

-Porqué la gente cambia, supongo.- respondió sin mas y dejó de hablar para levantarse e ir hasta la cocina, Berwald solo escuchaba el sonido de los vasos y la botella de cristal al chocar.

-Porqué ellos no quisieron cambiar- fue la respuesta de Mathias cuando Berwald se lo preguntó directamente a él en el dormitorio de la facultad.

Mathias tenía un grueso tomo entre sus piernas y una pila de papeles y planos a su lado, sentado en flor de loto sobre la cama parecía enojado por el hecho de que Berwald sacara el tema a colación.

-Te voy a decir algo y escuchalo bien, Berwald: Ya conoces el basudero de donde venimos, es un hoyo de mierda y estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, en serio, desesperado; intenté convencer a _Noru_ de irnos, de sacar a _Fin_ de ahí ¡Es un niño! ¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que va a poder seguir viviendo en ese lugar? Lo van a matar antes de que cumpla los 25 pero no quisieron. ¿Porqué alguien se aferra a vivir en la porquería? Porque Kirkland los convenció, porque el imbécil con sus ideas de mugroso punk de que puedes ir contra el puto sistema. ¡Sorpresa, infeliz! NO PUEDES IR CONTRA EL SISTEMA; solo tienes dos opciones: o sucumbes a él o juegas su juego para tu beneficio, pero nunca vas a ganar y eso no lo quisieron entender- explicó Mathias regresando a sus libros con el ceño fruncido dejando a Berwald pensando.

-No suena a algo que tú dirías, siempre quieres ganar- dijo el sueco a lo que su compañero y eventual rival apenas y levantó sus ojos azules por encima del libro.

-Por supuesto, pero no hay ningún merito en ganarle a un puñado de cuerpos que perdieron la voluntad de luchar- la voz de Mathias recuperaba su acento originario, burdo, agresivo y con muchas abreviaciones.

-Lukas es muy listo, podría arrebatarte la beca con una mano en la cintura, incluso podría quitarte el primer lugar, estaría haciendo una maestria si quisiera; él sabe bien que las ideas de Kirkland no pueden aplicarse a la vida real, el mismo Kirkland lo sabe pero no se van a rendir ante el sistema, como tampoco tienen la intención de unirse a él; no son revolucionarios, no están ni cerca del anarquismo que predican. Sencillamente se dieron por vencidos, lo único que tienen de punk es que realmente creen en su eslogan, _No future_, amigo... sin futuro- decía Mathias golpeando la punta de su lapiz contra el libro y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues parece que muchos siguen a Arthur- continuó Berwald

-Tino incluído- agregó el sueco a lo que Mathias soltó una risa tan despectiva que por segundos lo desconoció.

-Ese mocoso no es un líder. De seguir yo ahí podría tumbar a su grupo con un soplido- dijo el danés cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y porqué no lo haces? Tino te recuerda con mucho cariño, creo que una parte de él aun te ve como familia, Lukas también- comentó el sueco solo para medir la reacción de Mathias que lo adivinó y volteó a verlo con aburrimiento pero también con esa extraña superioridad que a Berwald le irritaba en extremo.

Nunca entendería su relación con Mathias, no podía decir que lo odiaba o siquiera que le caía mal, pero estaban esos momentos del danés en los que sentía verdadero repudio por él.

-No hermano, yo elegí un escenario mas grande que el mugroso Brixton; el mundo entero va a ser mio- dijo extendiendo sus brazos y no había ningún razgo de ironía o burla en su tono, tal vez una extrema confianza en sus propias palabras y Berwald prefirió no seguir con la conversación así que regresó a su escritorio.

-Sin embargo... si hubiese la posibilidad, me gustaría salvarlos a ellos. Si tú puedes, nuevo _Suecia,_ salva al menos a Tino- Berwald le daba la espalda y supuso que el otro prefería que se quedara así por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza acatando a su petición.

Veinte años después se preguntaba si alguna vez estuvo en sus manos el poder salvar a Tino.

Iba regreso a casa con una nota en las manos en donde Lukas le garabateó la dirección de una fábrica a las afueras de Londres en donde creía Tino trabajaba, estaba casi seguro. Lukas tal cual como Mathias no le dijo nada mas, Berwald cayó en al cuenta de que ninguno lo hacía por desconsideración a él, en realidad era porque de verdad no tenían nada mas que decirle; justo como había dicho _Noruega_, su decada terminó y con ella los lazos que los unían a todos.

En su despacho Berwald jugueteaba con la dirección entre sus dedos, la leía y releía pensando cual era el objetivo de toda esa busqueda cuando ya tenía todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, incluso mas, tanto que se sentía injusto.

Pero ahí seguía el peso de los "hubiera", de las cosas que pudieron ser y no fue hasta que Peter se escabulló dentro que dejó de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- le preguntó Peter al adulto que le acarició la cabeza al chico que con su pijama de piratas iba a sentarse en su regazo.

-Estaba pensando- Contestó brevemente el otro.

-¿Qué pensabas?-

-Cosas de adultos... No, en realidad pensaba que hay un amigo al que tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver- dijo Berwald recargando su barbilla en la coronilla del niño que lo escuchaba.

-¿El mismo amigo que buscamos aquella vez?- volvía a preguntar Peter y su padre confirmó con un sonido ronco de su garganta.

-Entonces ve a verlo- siguió diciendo Peter como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, que seguramente a sus ojos lo era, si tenías ganas de hacer algo solo lo hacías y ya, no había mas complicaciones en su mundo todavía infantil.

-Pero tengo miedo- se sinceró Berwald a lo que Peter lo vio con ojos grandes y la boca abierta incredulo de que su enorme papá que siempre estaba imperturbable, admitiera abiertamente sentir miedo.

-¿Tu amigo te pega?- preguntó Peter porque solo eso parecía ser una razón para sentir miedo.

-No, pero me da miedo pensar que él cambió, yo también cambié y que cuando nos veamos ya no podamos reconocernos- admitió Berwald, su tono tranquilo y serio de toda la vida hacía sentir a Peter que su padre hablaba con un igual, que a diferencia de sus maestros en la escuela y otros adultos, su papá no lo minimizaba por ser un niño ni lo trataba como un tonto. Por eso su persona favorita en todo el mundo era su padre.

Peter frunció el ceño, pensando profundamente junto con Berwald; el niño no era hábil con la gente, él mismo no tenía amigos en su clase y todos lo trataban mal por su comportamiento agresivo de vez en cuando, no estaba seguro de como relacionarse y por eso no entendía la encrucijada en la que se encontraba su papá.

-Tal vez debas presentarte de nuevo. Si él no te reconoce, entonces presentate de nuevo con él desde el principio y vuelve a hacerte su amigo- dijo Peter dudando de su propia respuesta pero que había pensado con tanta profundidad que Berwald solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Es un buen consejo. Gracias Peter- le dijo y lo tomó en brazos porque desde hacía un rato ya era hora de dormir y si mamá lo descubría fuera de su cama volvería a reprenderlo.

Si, así era. Le tenía terror a la idea de verse cara a cara con Tino y que ninguno de los dos pudiera reconocerse, que ya no hubiera nada de ellos de aquel verano del ´77 ni de las personas que fueron, o de las que amaron o de las que aun eran capaces de sentir algo sin que alguien mas se lo ordenara.

Por eso mismo, aun aterrorizado se aventuró a las afueras de Londres, todo el camino en el auto pensando en qué decir o como presentarse, como excusar su prescencia ahí.

El corazón le latía como hacía años no lo sentía palpitar dentro de su pecho; mil escenarios se formaban en su cabeza hasta que vio a lo lejos la fábrica a la que Lukas se había referido, era justo la hora del almuerzo a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que salían del lugar lugubre, gris, y el resto un color a tierra y plomo.

Se estacionó y bajó de su auto solo para ver la fila de almas uniformadas en color caqui con el traje de una sola pieza de trabajo y las botas de casquillo; las que antes eran el sello de los rebeldes volvía a sus verdaderos origenes, a los pies de obreros que se arrastraban fuera del lugar de trabajo con loncheras y cigarrillos en mano.

Desde el portón, totalmente fuera de lugar, Berwald examinaba una a una las caras esperando ver las facciones de niño, los ojos castaños y la figura pequeña. Buscaba al Tino adolescente y en su lugar encontró algo mas.

La figura que ya no alcanzó a crecer mas, el mismo perfil que miraba de manera peligrosa al vacío cara a cara.

El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho, respirar le dolió por segundos. Fue físicamente doloroso reconocer a la distancia a Tino unos años mayor, ranqueando de su pierna derecha, caminando entre una masa de cuerpos mimetizados con la fábrica. Un caminar lento, desgarbado.

Berwald quiso llamar, hablar, la voz se le murió en la garganta, y en su lugar tuvo que caminar chocando hombro con hombro con los trabajadores hasta que logró abordar a aquel espectro de su pasado.

Tino se detuvo repentinamente cuando el otro se le puso enfrente. Fue un sobresalto de puro reflejo y se quedó viendo primero al pecho ancho que estaba frente a su cara, para después un poco desubicado alzar la vista a Berwald que tuvo que morderse con fuerza la parte interna de sus mejillas para contenerse al ser examinado por los ojos de Tino que pasaban por todo su rostro.

Dios, aun eran enormes, tal vez mas tristes de lo que recordaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Tino entonces y el peor miedo de Berwald se materializó.

Sin embargo hubo una primera ocasión, en la que otro de sus miedos mas profundos se hizo realidad. Una primavera en la que nada parecía que pudiera perturbar su vida; los días pacíficos corrían y su amor de adolescencia tardía seguía su curso sin ninguna novedad que no fuera que cada día estaba mas loco por el muchachito; se preguntaba a veces si tendría que pagar un precio por toda esa felicidad... y al parecer la vida le dio la razón.

Recordaba a la perfección esa ultima semana. Los silencios anormalmente largos de Tino, su actitud nerviosa y algo paranoíca junto con el recién adquirido hábito de mirar siempre por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie venía detrás de él.

Berwald supo que Tino no tardaría en decirle adios.

Su miedo se confirmó el día que al salir del campus de la universidad lo vio en la acera de enfrente.

Por una única ocasión después de casi un año, Tino había entrado en el territorio de Berwald, en su mundo y se veía increíblemente incómodo en él; exáminando a los estudiantes y catedráticos sintiéndose tan pequeño que incluso su postura lo delataba, mas encorvada e insegura de lo que alguna vez lo vio.

El sueco se detuvo en seco. No quería ir con él, sabía lo que el otro le diría. No se acercaría, lo pasaría de largo, si lo volvía a ver en cuaqlueir otra calle o cualquier otro lugar sabía que las cosas seguirían como normalmente. No avanzaría, no lo iba a encarar. Apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que Tino cruzó su mirada con él y en su gesto se adivinó una disculpa.

El mayor entre los dos negó con la cabeza como rogándole que no lo hiciera, que no se atreviera, pero Tino fue quien cruzó la acera, terminó de internarse a su mundo con pasos pesados e inseguros.

-No- dijo Berwald con voz temblorosa cuando lo hubo tenido enfrente y siguió negando con la cabeza repitiendo aquella palabra varias veces evitando ver la cara del otro que se reía todavía apologético

-Tengo que irme- dijo finalmente Tino escuchando como Berwald soltaba un resoplido que fue mas bien un jadeo, como el de un animal al que le acaban de disparar a quemarropa.

-No tienes- dijo Berwald con la voz tan ronca que le raspó la garganta pronunciar las palabras.

-Si tengo. Nos metimos con alguien que no debimos, alguien de verdad peligroso. Es hora de decir adios _Su-_ explicó Tino encogiéndose de hombros y meneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro para intentar calmarse él mismo.

-No, tú... tú puedes quedarte, deja que los demás se vayan. Puedes irte del barrio, puedes vivir conmigo, me iré de los dormitorios de la universidad, mi beca me da suficiente para ambos además puedo buscar empleo como pasante y te ayudaré a que vuelvas a la escuela, Mathias puede ayudarte también- decía Berwald tomándolo por los brazos sin hacer algo mas sabiendo que estaban en el campus, afuera, que no podía solo pegarlo a él para no dejarlo escapar y solo se permitía agarrarlo así, enterrarle los dedos en esos brazos lastimosamente delgados.

-Vívimos juntos, encuentras empleo, yo regreso a la escuela ¿Y después que pasa?- preguntó Tino sintiendo el agarre y viendo los ojos acuosos del otro que se estaba controlando como podía.

-Pues somos felices- respondió Berwald y efectivamente, fue en ese instante en el que Tino se decidió a no quedarse.

Ya lo recordaba, no fue su despedida lo que hirió casi de muerte a Berwald, fue la profunda decepción que se le dibujó en el rostro a Tino tras escuchar aquella respuesta. Ladeando su cabeza apenas un poco, perdiendo el ultimo gramo de fe en prácticamente todo.

_Finlandia_ alzó sus hombros para deshacerse del agarre del sueco.

-¿Solo eso...?- dijo en voz bajita mientras retrocedía un paso y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ya fuimos felices,_ Su_, nunca hemos peleado y la pasamos bien, no has llorado por mi ni yo por ti, nos reímos y hemos tenido charlas interesantes. Quédate con eso- le dijo volviendo a dar otro paso.

-Adios _Suecia,_ y gracias por todo- dijo Tino con otra de sus sonrisas huecas, los ojos desamparados dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ahí tan rápido como podía.

Berwald estuvo a punto de ir a correr tras él, de ponérsele de rodillas y preguntarle entonces que diablos quería de él. Si no quería felicidad, si no quería salir del hoyo ¿¡Qué diablos quería!?

Aun ahora tenía ganas de preguntarle, que le hacía falta.

Había una cafetería cercana a la fábrica, por obvias razones casi todos los comensales eran hombres enfundados en sus monos de trabajo, las camareras trataban con una cordialidad amistosa a los clientes, les llamaban por sus nombres de pila y se sabían de memoría sus ordenes. Berwald había pedido un café negro igual que su compañía al frente de él a quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Las manos de Tino temblaban un poco al tomar el azúcar y levantar la taza, movimientos de una lentitud desesperante pero los que Berwald seguía atentamente.

-Perdona que no te recuerde, pero si dices que eres un conocido de Lukas entonces te creo- decía arrastrándo las palabras de una manera extraña, su acento había cambiado ligeramente.

-Está bien, de todos modos no pensé que fueras a acordarte de mi- dijo Berwald que pensó en como él debió haber cambiado en esos años. En su forma de hablar, de vestir, de abordar a la gente.

-¿_Noruega _te contó?- preguntó entonces Tino pero viendo la expresión de interrogación de Berwald supo que no.

-Sobre lo que me pasó hace unos años, una pelea muy fea, un ajuste de cuentas si quieres llamarlo de esa manera- dicho esto levantó un mechón de su cabello para dejar ver una cicatriz que le cruzaba de extremo a extremo del craneo y donde el cabello no volvió a nacerle.

-No estoy seguro de como pasó, me contaron que fueron varios tipos para saldar cuentas, me golpearon en la cabeza contra la esquina de la pared de un callejón, estuve en coma un par de semanas; cuando desperté tenía paralizada la mitad de mi cuerpo y no recordaba muchas cosas, apenas podía pronunciar mi nombre. Los doctores me dijeron que un golpe mas y no lo estaría contando ahora mismo- explicó intentando sonreír pero Berwald pudo ver el porqué de aquel acento, de esa forma de hablar.

Efectivamente se notaba que su sonrisa no terminaba de formarse, que su mano derecha era mas torpe que la izquiera, e incluso su ojo derecho estaba mas opaco, mal enfocado, lo que también explicaba la cojera al caminar.

En resumidas cuentas, el Tino que tenía enfrente de él, era el Tino resultado de sus decisiones. Dándole vuelta desoladoramente a su café negro, sin alzar la vista, perdido en el aroma de la grasa de la cafetería y los trabajadores; a diferencia de Arthur, no había nada del joven enojado y colérico, ni del que observaba al abismo, era la versión que había terminado por resignarse.

Las preguntas de si estaba casado, tenía hijos, donde había vivído después de haberse despedido de Berwald flotaban en el aire pero se le antojaban inútiles y ridículas. Berwald no quería saber nada de eso y estaba seguro que al otro tampoco le importaba saber que Berwald había terminado por convertirse en eso que Tino tanto repudiaba.

-Perdona que te lo pregunte pero...- comenzó a decir Tino tras una pausa muy larga viendo con una sonrisa vaga al sueco.

-¿Tú y yo fuimos cercanos alguna vez?- le preguntó al otro que sintió algo importante dentro de él terminar de desmoronarse. El corazón se le cayó a los pies y casi pudo apostar que palideció en el instante.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero con las manos en el regazo justo sobre sus rodillas, prefirió arrugar su pantalón antes de hablar.

-No. No lo fuimos, _Noruega _y _Dinamarca_ eran nuestros amigos en común- dijo finalmente con una serenidad que le sorprendió a él mismo a lo que _Finlandia _ susurró un "ya veo" mientras una sonrisa tierna se le dibujaba en el rostro ante los ya en deshuso sobrenombres de sus amigos.

Aun se escuchaba el tintineo de ambas tazas de café al chocar contra el plato.

-Lamento no serte de mas ayuda para encontrar a quien buscas- se disculpó el obrero sintiendo la mirada de Berwald sobre él, el otro le pidió que no lo lamentara, eran cosas que pasaban.

Otra vez el silencio y las miradas de reojo en el reloj de la pared de la cafetería que todos miraban ansiosos. Fue casi un alivio tanto para Berwald como para Tino cuando las manecillas marcaron la hora de la segunda jornada de trabajo, casi se levantaron de sus asientos impulsados por un resorte invisible.

Cuando iban de salida se acompañaron un tramo en el camino sin decirse nada, sintiendo una extraña distancia entre ambos, una incómodidad insoportable hasta que Tino aun con su cojera y su ojo medio ciego se detuvieron y miraron a Berwald con una expresión que el otro pensó ya perdida en el tiempo junto con su memoria.

-¿Estás seguro de que nosotros no fuimos amigos?- volvió a preguntarle.

Triste, tan tristes esos ojos que Berwald sintió ganar de romper a llorar ahí mismo pero se contuvo.

-Estoy seguro- respondió y el otro suspiró.

El gesto de inclinar su cabeza un poco cuando se sentía desilucionado o superado por algo, se mantenía fiel, fue un breve regreso en el tiempo cuando lo vio hacer eso.

-Es una pena. A veces extraño a alguien que no conozco. ¿Te ha pasado?- preguntó temeroso de esa pregunta tan extraña, en cambio Berwald mordisqueando su labio inferior nervioso respiró profundo para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Muchas veces- contestó sin mas a lo que Tino le sonrió brevemente sintiéndose menos solo en ese mundo al que seguía sin encontrarle sentido.

Se sintió satisfecho, le estrechó la mano a Berwald con tanta descencia que el sueco terminó por convencerse de que no había encontrado a la persona que buscaba.

Se despidieron deseandose suerte, Berwald entró a su auto y se quedó dentro mirando el paisaje sin saber que diablos pretendía hallar ahí. Ahí no había nada.

Pasó al menos un mes cuando volvieron a llamar de la escuela de Peter, su esposa se lo hizo saber y fue Berwald quien aceptó ir al citatorio; su mujer de nuevo tenía una expresión de congoja, preocupada porque en esta ocasión si terminaran por expulsar al niño.

El hombre la consoló con palabras secas de ánimo y con un abrazo breve y a medias salió de casa hasta el colegio en donde lo guiaron esta vez hasta el patio de juegos en donde vio a Arthur en uno de los pasillos techados con los brazos cruzados observando a los niños jugar a corretearse.

Berwald se sintió un poco abrumado ante el pensamiento de esas personas a las que había conocido en situaciones y contextos tan distintos, notando como al final del día el mundo terminó por postrarlos a todos de rodillas, Berwald incluído; con su flamante esposa, y su flamante hogar, con su rutina de hombre de mediana edad cumpliendo con cada especificación que se esperaba de él y de su estatus. La escencia de lo que alguna vez había sido se había esfumado con las exigencias de cada uno de sus roles, fueron aspectos de ellos mismos que sacrificaron en pos de su propia supervivencia.

-¿Pasó algo con Peter?- preguntó Berwald apenas llegó a donde estaba Arthur que se sobresaltó de pronto al escuchar el vocerrón y se tranquilizó al ver al padre de familia.

Arthur siguió con los brazos cruzados y lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Otra pelea, como es de esperarse aunque antes de que vaya a regañarlo, Raivis, otro niño de su mismo curso confesó que Peter solo había estado defendiéndolo todo este tiempo- explicó Arthur suspirando cansado y viendo como Berwald no parecía entender procedió a explicar.

-Raivis es algo así como el chico marginado de la clase, demasiado tímido para decir algo al respecto y cobarde para actuar por su cuenta. Peter tomó el rol de defenderlo a costa de enemistarse con todos sus compañeros aunque tampoco es un soplón, por eso no habló, sabiendo que el único en sufrir las consecuencias sería el otro niño, pero para nuestra sorpresa fue el mismo Raivis quien vino esta tarde a la oficina, de lo contraro Peter hubiera sido expulsado inmediatamente- explicó Arthur como si aquella rutina se la supiera de memoria y no sintiera la menor empatía por los niños abusados ni sus abusadores.

-¿Peter está en problemas? preguntó Berwald a lo que Arthur se rió con sorna.

-Por supuesto está en problemas, aunque su castigo será menos severo que el del resto de las pequeñas bestiecitas. Por favor, no digas en la junta de padres que dije eso, estoy haciéndole un cumplido a tu hijo- confesó Arthur y Berwald no pudo evitar soltar una risa muy breve al ver que el maestro se quitaba su difraz de orden y obediencia.

-Gracias por cuidar de Peter todo este tiempo- agradeció Berwald a lo que el profesor volteó a verlo de reojo.

-Tal vez no te guste nada escuchar esto de mi, pero por momentos Peter me recuerda mucho a mi mismo a su edad, tan inconforme por como son las cosas, intentando arreglarlas de manera poco ortodoxa al ver que la gente mas arriba de él no hace nada al respecto o que tenemos las manos atadas. Me gusta su espiritú aunque intento que no se deje llevar demasiado... la caída puede que le sea mas dolorosa- dijo Arthur y eso ultimo lo decía posiblemente por experiencia propia.

-Claro que no me gusta que alguien que leía con tanto entusiasmo a Bakunin en un bar de mala muerte de Kings Road se compare con mi hijo- dijo Berwald y en lugar de ofenderse Arthur se rió abiertamente.

-Bakunin es bueno, me gustaban sus ideas- se defendió Arthur como si le hubiera traído un muy feliz recuerdo.

-A mi me gustaban ustedes, creo que una parte de mi envidiaba como podían rechazar tan abiertamente todo a pesar de su contexto, había algo en esa rebeldía que era magnética... ¿Qué pasó después?... cuando quise volver a verla habia desaparecido por completo- dijo Berwald bajando cada vez mas la voz a lo que Arthur regresó a su gesto de adulto hecho y derecho.

-Pasó que todos queríamos cambiar al mundo, pero ninguno de nosotros estabamos dispuestos a morir por la causa- Explicó Arthur mientras veían a Peter correr hasta ellos jalando de un brazo a su amigo tembloroso también rubio y unos centimetros mas alto que el propio Peter y que lloriqueaba porque iba muy rápido.

Arthur cambió su expresión, miró al niño con severidad y este le devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza.

Berwald le puso ambas manos en los hombros y se los apretó para intentar relajar al chico.

-Mañana tienes dos horas de detención, ni se te ocurra escaparte, _punk_\- le dijo con esa misma severidad que hizo a Peter arrugar le ceño.

Berwald se sonrió ante el mote y juntos se despidieron de Arthur que volvió sobre sus pasos mientras Peter se quejaba amargamente de Arthur y su padre le escuchaba estrechándole la mano.

Esa tarde llegarían de nuevo a casa, cenarían con mamá, trabajaría en su siguiente proyecto, planearían algunas pequeñas vacaciones en familia o una carne asada en el jardín. Volverían a sus vidas, las que habían elegido, y el resto de las personas que había conocido harían lo mismo, tan solo seguirían el curso de sus propias decisiones.

/

**N/A: Antes que nada quiero agradecer enormemente a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer este one shot monstruoso. ¡Mi historia número 100 en este sitio! Esto se siente tan extraño.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y la nostalgía me golpearon con todo, una nostalgía terrible se apoderó de mi y terminé con este relato de juventud y adultez resentida.**

**Aunque el concepto realmente nació gracias a una serie de fotografías de las que destaca especialmente la de "Adolescente irlandés gritando a un solado británico durante la rebelión de Irlanda del Norte" (si, nombre bastante largo para una fotografía), creo que fue esta la que terminó por crear esta versión de Finlandia.**

**Los nórdicos simepre han sido un reto de escribir y Fin es tan malinterpretado por el fandom que quise hacer algo que se saliera totalmente de la imagen que se tiene de él y me encantó; espero sinceramente lo hayan disfrutado, un agradecimiento por su tiempo y deseando que hayan encontrado esta historia interesante.**

**Gracias de nuevo y espero sigamos leyendonos.**


End file.
